Love Potion
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah; gadis itu hanya mengucapkan mantra dan memakai sihirnya.—Dimana Petra adalah seorang pembuat komik yaoi, Eren jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah, dan Rivaille menjadi korban yang tak tahu apa-apa. / RiRen / AU
1. First Step

"—Petra-senpai, sudah lama.. aku menyukaimu."

Surai emas milik gadis itu tertiup angin lembut—ia beradu tatap dengan seorang lelaki dengan warna _Emerald _menawan di maniknya. Rona merah menghiasi wajah lelaki itu—begitu terlihat manis, dan sesaat gadis bernama Petra itu tertawa kecil.

Dan yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini adalah, _'Ah, lelaki ini boleh juga.'_

"..Kau benar-benar suka padaku?"

"Eh—Iya! Maksudnya, a-aku betul-betul suka padamu!"

"—Kalau aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu sebagai bukti bahwa kau menyukaiku—kau akan melakukannya?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Oh—senyum manis yang memiliki sejuta makna kini terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"—Eren Jaeger, cium."

. . . .

...Apa?

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti—sampai lelaki yang ada di hadapannya akhirnya membuka mulut dengan wajah yang merona, "CI-CIUM?!"

"—Iya, cium." Petra tertawa geli. "—Tapi, bukan aku. Cium anak kelas 3-2 yang bernama Rivaille."

. . . .

Eh?

.

.

.

『_**Love Potion**_』

_**Chapter 1: First Step**_

_**.**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Karena menurut Petra—ia hanya memberikan sentuhan sihir yang begitu manis terhadap lelaki itu;_

_Ia memberikan sebotol ramuan cinta; kalau ampuh, siapapun akan menemukan orang yang betul-betul ia cintai dengan segera._

_Dan kata-katanya akan menjadi mantra yang membuat mereka terikat dalam suatu cerita yang berakhir bahagia._

_...Tetapi, tidak semuanya sesuai dengan harapan. Petra memiliki jalan pikiran berbeda._

—_Dan_ _sebenarnya... semuanya ia lakukan hanya untuk kepuasan dan kepentingan pribadi semata._

_. . . ._

_...Ups?_

_._

_._

_._

"Petra, kelihatannya kau senang sekali...?"

Petra berhenti tersenyum lebar dan tersadar dari lamunannya seketika, ketika mendengar salah seorang temannya menatap gadis dengan surai emas itu dengan tatapan mengkhawatirkan. Petra hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum manis yang bisa membuat banyak lelaki luluh—oh, siapa yang tidak? Ia gadis yang cantik, baik hati, sopan santun dan lembut; sosok gambaran malaikat yang dipahat pada tubuh seorang manusia.

**Tapi, sebenarnya...**

"—Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menemukan bahan ide untuk _BL _manga terbaruku!"

. . . .

—Ya... sosok malaikat. Kalau saja, dia bukan seorang mangaka untuk komik _Boys Love _dan seorang _Fujoshi_...

"..Kau memang setan berkedok malaikat.." —dan Petra pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Hanji yang geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Yah.. Mari kita lihat keadaan di sisi lain.

—Eren Jaeger,

Lima belas tahun.

Status—baru saja memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada kakak kelas pujaannya; Petra Ral.

Keadaan saat ini, tengah kebingungan seraya menatap lelaki bernama Rivaille dari kejauhan.

Eren menghela nafas—sudah ketiga kalinya. Ia memperhatikan sosok yang menjadi targetnya dari balik rak buku yang jaraknya cukup jauh—dan matanya tak sedetikpun lepas fokus dari orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'target'nya untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Petra Ral.

Naif, polos, mudah dibohongi—selain kalian yang membaca cerita ini, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Eren saat ini sebenarnya tengah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang dibuat secara apik oleh Petra Ral; mengira bahwa Petra benar-benar akan menerima cintanya setelah ia berhasil menjalankan misi yang luar biasa aneh ini.

Matanya menajamkan fokus—dirinya merasa menjadi elang predator yang mengincar musuh.

Eren menatap kembali sosok lelaki yang sedang membaca buku literatur seraya menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kanannya—Rivaille, anak kelas 3-2. Senior yang populer karena tampan dan pintar, juga hebat dalam semua bidang olahraga dan bela diri. Hobinya adalah membaca, caranya memegang gelas teh cukup aneh, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, dan iris matanya berwarna silver yang berkilauan. Tingginya, sih—

"—Tuan _stalker_ yang disana, jika kau berani menyebut kata 'pendek', aku akan membuat kau tak bisa lagi memandang apapun dengan kedua mata hijaumu yang jelek itu."

. . . .

_**EH?!**_ —Eren kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—disini tak ada orang lain selain dia, bukan? Tunggu, lalu ia berbicara dengan siapa? Ada _stalker _ya memangnya, di daerah sini? Tapi—dimana?

"Iya, kau. Kau yang semenjak tadi memperhatikanku dengan bola matamu yang sebesar bola tenis itu, dasar penguntit sial. Untuk apa kau menoleh kiri-kanan seperti itu?"

'_Sial! Apa tadi aku tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi pikiranku dengan lantang?'_

"—Tidak, tapi isi pikiranmu terbaca jelas, bocah."

'_HAH?!_ —_dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?!'_

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tapi kau mudah untuk dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka."

Sosok bernama Rivaille itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana Eren berdiri sekarang—oh, baiklah. Eren di dalam hati sudah berdoa dan berharap bahwa nanti pemakamannya akan didatangi banyak orang—kabarnya, kalau banyak orang mendatangi pemakamanmu, kau akan masuk surga. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya—baiklah, ia siap menyambut kematiannya. Setidaknya, ia akan bertemu Ibunya di surga—

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku akan membunuhmu, eh?"

"—HYAAA!" Eren berteriak layaknya gadis tokoh utama _Shoujo manga_—kemudian dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Sejak kapan lelaki pendek ini ada di belakang dia?!

"Kau mengatakan 'pendek' sekali lagi, dan aku akan menggantungmu di tiang bendera."

—Ah, Eren lupa, lelaki ini 'kan bisa baca pikiran, ya..

"Ah—euh.. maafkan aku?"

"Untuk apa tanda tanya di belakang kata 'maaf'mu itu? Kau ragu-ragu untuk minta maaf kepadaku, hmm?"

"—EH, BUKAN! A-aku hanya, uh, itu—" Eren menelan ludah—duh, kenapa Petra menyuruhnya untuk mencium lelaki macam begini, sih. Coba saja kalau yang harus ia cium adalah Armin; mungkin akan lebih mudah.. "Aku.. uhm, memiliki satu permintaan..."

Satu alisnya terangkat sedikit ke atas—di iris peraknya untuk sesaat terbesit ketertarikan. "—Permintaan?"

"Rivaille-senpai," Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam—"Biarkan aku menciummu!"

. . . . .

"...Hah?"

.

.

.

Angin yang bertiup lembut..

Daun yang berguguran ke atas tanah..

Cuaca cerah yang menenangkan jiwa..

Warna kuning keemasan yang mendominasi pemandangan musim gugur—

. . . .

—Namun kontras dengan satu warna biru lebam di pipi kiri Eren Jaeger.

"Ugh, sakit..." Ia mengelus-elus perlahan pipinya yang menjadi korban keganasan tangan kanan Rivaille—tinju berhadiah yang sampai kini masih terasa sakitnya.

Eren kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya yang semenjak tadi terbaring di atas material empuk beraroma obat—sekelilingnya berwarna putih dan Eren tak mengingat apapun kecuali tangan kanan yang menyentuh pipinya, dan membuatnya hilang kesadaran seketika. Dan kini—ia dengan ajaibnya sudah ada di dalam ruang kesehatan.

Eh—sejak kapan coba, dia ada disini?

Dan siapa juga—yang membawanya kesini?

"—Kau sudah sadar eh, bocah mabuk?"

Terkejut untuk beberapa saat—Eren kini bertemu dengan iris perak yang sama dengan pelaku yang menorehkan warna biru di wajahnya. Dengan santainya dan tanpa sedikitpun tanda-tanda rasa bersalah—Rivaille menghampiri Eren seraya membawa handuk kecil dari dalam lemari.

"Eh... Rivaille-senpai, kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh—memangnya siapa lagi?"

"...Tidak, hanya saja, kau 'kan yang memukulku—tapi kenapa kau juga yang—"

"—Maaf, aku emosi sesaat. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan dulu apa alasanmu meminta hal aneh seperti itu kepadaku."

Rivaille membuka lemari pendingin kecil di atas meja—memasukkan beberapa butir es batu ke dalam handuk dan menggulungnya dengan rapi.

"Mendekatlah sedikit—aku akan mengompresmu."

"Ah—eh.. terima kasih."

Jujur saja—Eren kebingungan tingkat dua. Kurang dari tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu, lelaki ini baru saja menonjoknya—sikapnya membuat Eren berasumsi bahwa ia benar-benar orang yang kasar. Dan di detik ini, ia dengan lembut menempelkan handuk kompresan ke pipinya—tindakan yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Bipolar kah? Atau—memang memiliki sisi lembut?

"..Jadi, siapa namamu, bocah _stalker?_"

"E-ehh—" Eren menelan ludah, "Namaku Eren Jaeger—dan aku bukan _stalker!_ Itu, aku hanya... mengamatimu."

"Mengamati dari kejauhan selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit dari balik rak buku. oh—ya, itu jelas sekali bukan _stalker_." Ucap Rivaille sarkastik.

"Tidak, aku jujur! Aku tidak menguntitmu—aku hanya... membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Rivaille kembali menarik satu alisnya ke atas—semenjak tadi, ia sadar bahwa lelaki ini memang membutuhkan sesuatu darinya; dan ia terlihat melakukannya dengan kadar niat nol persen alias terpaksa. Tapi ada seratus persen keyakinan atau sesuatu yang lain—yang membuat lelaki ini tetap ingin melakukannya meski ia tidak mau.

"—Dan apa maksudmu mencium, hmm?"

"—Itu... aku diminta oleh... seseorang, untuk menciummu."

"Hah? Apa kau sedang bermain _Truth or Dare?"_

"Bukan, bukan! A-aku.. semacam, menyatakan cinta kepada gadis yang aku suka—tapi dia bilang, dia hanya akan menerimaku kalau aku menjalankan misi yang ia berikan.."

"—Dan misi itu adalah 'mencium'ku?"

Eren mengangguk lemah, "Iya..."

Rivaille menatap Eren sesaat—ia memperhatikan Eren yang terlihat begitu putus asa dan ingin agar 'misi' atau apapun itu yang harus ia lakukan agar cepat selesai. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang—ah, rasanya... ia tahu ini semua kerjaannya siapa.

"Eren, boleh aku bertanya?"

"—Um, iya?"

"Orang yang kau suka itu—siapa namanya?"

"Eh? Namanya?" Eren sesaat menatap Rivaille kebingungan, "Namanya Petra Ral."

—Dan Rivaille langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"..Sudah kuduga."

.

.

.

Di hari itu, misi yang Petra berikan sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang 'berhasil'.

Eren menghela nafas panjang—tamat sudah, ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Petra karena ia tidak lulus dalam misinya; Rivaille hanya terdiam dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berbicara dengan Petra soal misinya yang cukup aneh tersebut; dan Eren tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari seniornya yang kemudian pergi begitu saja.

—Huh... Mau dapat kekasih saja, rintangannya banyak sekali, sih...

"Makanya sudah kubilang, menyerah sajalah soal Petra-senpai... kau ini punya Mikasa, seharusnya kau bersyukur!"

"Kau gila, Connie? Mikasa itu saudaraku! Meski tak ada hubungan darah, dia tetap saudaraku! Maaf saja, aku tak mendukung _incest_."

"Bukankah _incest _sedang populer sekarang ini? _manga _dan anime banyak yang pakai tema _incest _loh, ada ecchi nya lagi—"  
>"Tolong jangan samakan isi otakku ini dengan isi otak mesum milikmu." Eren memotong kalimat Connie seraya cemberut. "Aaah... kalau begini sih, hancur sudah harapanku untuk bisa mendapatkan Petra-senpai.."<p>

"Yah, sabar saja ya, Eren." Connie memberikan tepukan kecil di kepala Eren. "Eh, kalau sama Armin bagaimana? 'kan dia tidak terlihat seperti lelak—"

"**CONNIE."**

"...Oke, maaf."

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai emas madu itu menorehkan pensilnya di atas kertas seraya tersenyum kecil—sesekali mulutnya bahkan melantukan nada yang beraturan, pertanda bahwa gadis itu sedang sangat bahagia. Ya—tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Gadis bernama Petra Ral ini bahagia—setelah sekian lama terkena _art block, _ia akhirnya bisa menorehkan imajinasinya lagi!

Dan ini semua berkat seorang lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger; oh, sungguh, Petra awalnya tak begitu memperhatikan Eren—hanya beberapa kali berbicara dengannya karena mereka berada di dalam klub yang sama. Dan Petra hanya menganggap Eren sebagai murid kelas satu yang rajin dan juga baik terhadap teman-temannya; tak pernah ia memperhatikan Eren lebih jauh.

Namun Petra akhirnya tahu bahwa Eren adalah sosok yang tepat, ketika lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya kepada Petra.

—**Tunggu dulu!** 'tepat' yang dimaksud oleh Petra itu agak berbeda dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan, loh.

Petra menghela nafas panjang seraya melihat hasil coretan pensilnya—sosok seorang lelaki yang sedang merona, dan seorang lelaki lainnya yang sedang menyentuh bagian tertentu dari lelaki di hadapannya—

"—Ehehe, Eren memang sosok _uke_ yang ternyata cocok untuk _manga _baruku!" Petra tersenyum lebar—merasa senang dan bangga. "Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu Rivaille beraks—"

"—Beraksi merobek kertasmu, maksudmu?"

Tak ada satu detik—dan Petra hanya bisa mengucapkan kata _'eh?' _ketika sosok yang ia bicarakan tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya—mengambil kertas sketsa milik Petra, menyentuh kedua ujung kertasnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk—kemudian menarik kertas itu kedua arah yang berlawanan sehingga sobek terbagi dua.

"—KYAAAAAA! SKETSA MILIKKUUU!"

"**Petra Ral."** Rivaille menatap Petra tajam seraya mengeluarkan aura penuh kemarahan dari tubuhnya. "Aku kira Hanji adalah orang paling parah dalam sifat 'penyuka homo'nya. Tapi ternyata kau lebih mengerikan."

"Huee, maafkan aku! Habis, Hanji bilang dia tidak terlalu menyukai dirimu kalau dipasangkan dengan Eren, dia lebih senang melihat Rivaille dengan Irvin-san—"

"**MASA BODOH. **Sejak kapan aku ini jadi mainan yang bisa kalian pasangkan dengan lelaki lain seenaknya, hah?!" Rivaille menggebrak meja—membuat Petra beranjak dari kursinya karena terkejut. "Katakan apa tujuanmu, Petra. Kalau kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai Eren Jaeger itu, kau 'kan bisa menolaknya! Kau pikir orang yang bersangkutan tidak akan sakit hati—kalau tahu bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkannya untuk komik homomu itu?!"

"—Aku tidak memanfaatkan! Aku hanya memberikan Eren sihir, Rivaille. Atau _Love Potion_—lebih tepatnya."

"...Apaan lagi itu?"

"Aku memberikannya orang lain—mempertemukannya dengan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Orang lain yang pasti bisa membahagiakan dirinya." Petra tersenyum seraya mengangkat telunjuknya, mengarahkannya kepada Rivaille. "—Dan itu adalah kau."

"Kau pikir aku homo?!"

"Cinta itu tidak memandang gender~ lagipula aku ini membantumu juga, tahu! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau ini memiliki hubungan yang tak pernah berjalan mulus—semua perempuan selalu kau buang begitu saja."

"Mereka tidak cocok denganku."

"Maka dari itu aku mencarikan orang yang tepat! Kalau dengan wanita tidak berjalan lancar, mungkin saja dengan pria bisa... 'kan?"

Urat-urat kemarahan menumpuk di dahi Rivaille—membuat Petra sesaat menelan ludah dan merasa keringat dingin turun dari dahinya. Untuk jaga-jaga, Petra bahkan mundur perlahan sebelum Rivaille datang dan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

—Tetapi Rivaille malah terdiam; entah sedang berpikir bagaimana cara tepat membunuh _fujoshi _di hadapannya ini, atau sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghabisi Petra secara langsung—namun Petra bersumpah bahwa ia betul-betul merasa takut saat ini; ia melihat sosok setan di hadapannya, bukan Rivaille yang ia kenal.

"...Kalau 'sihir'mu ini tidak berhasil—kau harus bersumpah bahwa kau tak akan menggambar komik homo lagi, Petra."

"...Eh?" Petra berhenti bergerak mundur—rasa takutnya pun hilang seketika.

. . . . . .

"...Apa maksudmu—oh." Petra terdiam sesaat. "...EEEH?!"

"Dan aku tak bertanggung jawab kalau Eren Jaeger masih tetap mempercayaimu setelah 'misi' nya berhasil; kau harus menerima cinta dia apapun kondisinya."

"Ehehe, baiklah! Kalau ternyata sihirku gagal, aku akan berhenti membuat manga _yaoi _dan aku akan pacaran dengan Eren. yah~ dia lumayan tipeku, kok." Petra tertawa kecil. "Tapi.. jangan salah, Rivaille. sihirku tak pernah gagal."

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "—Begitu? Yah, selamat berjuang."

Rivaille membuang sketsa milik Petra yang baru saja ia robek ke dalam tong sampah seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas—ia menggeser pintu dengan perlahan, dan kini berdirilah Petra sendirian di dalam keheningan. Perlahan sebuah senyum ditorehkan oleh gadis itu di wajahnya—oh, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa rencananya akan berjalan sesuai perkiraan.

"—Dan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa sihir ini tidak akan gagal—berarti aku memang tidak akan gagal, Rivaille."

.

.

.

—_Mungkin yang akan membuat mereka berdua terikat adalah sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada sihir atau mantra belaka._

_._

"Selamat pagi, Eren!" Armin menyapa pemuda dengan surai coklat tersebut dengan senyum lebar—Eren menatap Armin sesaat dan melemparkan gumaman 'selamat pagi' seraya menghela nafas—tak tersenyum barang sedikitpun. "Eh, kenapa lesu begitu?"

"Aku masih kecewa karena misiku gagal, Armin.." jawab Eren seraya tertawa pahit, "Aku gagal mendapatkan Petra-senpai.."

"L-loh? Kamu masih kecewa soal itu, Eren?" Armin geleng-geleng kepala—"Tapi belum sepenuhnya gagal, bukan? Asal kau bisa mencium Rivaille-senpai berarti kau berhasil, bukan?"  
>"—Iya sih, tapi 'kan yang bersangkutan sendiri sudah menolakku mentah-mentah—"<p>

"—Untuk apa meminta izin darinya? Cium saja secara paksa..."

. . . . .

. . . . . .

—_**TING!**_

"OOOH! Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran soal itu, ya?"

"...EH?! Kau tidak kepikiran soal itu?"

"—Terima kasih, Armin! Aku akan menyusul Rivaille-senpai sekarang juga!"

"Eh—loh, Eren?! Sebentar lagi bel mas—"

—Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya; Armin sudah tak bisa lagi melihat sosok Eren yang sudah berlari menjauh ke arah gedung kelas tiga.

"Selamat pagi, Armin! Tadi aku melihatmu bersama Eren, tapi kok Eren tiba-tiba hilang, ya...?"

"...Entahlah, Christa... orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang jadi aneh semua.."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

'_Rivaille-senpai, Rivaille-senpai, Rivaille-senpai!'_ —hanya nama orang itu yang sedari tadi Eren ulang di benaknya; harus, ia harus menemukan senior pendek itu secepatnya. Di benaknya sudah tersusun rencana kilat dimana ia akan memanggil Rivaille secara biasa, kemudian menarik lengannya, mencuri kecupan di bibirnya—kemudian pergi begitu saja. Dan setelah itu, ia akan dengan bangga bilang kepada Petra bahwa ia berhasil menjalankan keinginan Petra.

Kalau diibaratkan judul lagu dari salah satu _band _terkenal sih, rencananya ini '_**Sempurna'.**_

Alas sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai menimbulkan suara yang cukup lantang—di lorong dan juga keadaan kelas tiga yang sepi, Eren bisa mendengarkan suara apapun bahkan debar jantungnya sendiri. Anak kelas tiga memulai kelas lebih siang daripada anak kelas satu; kelas mereka baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Namun waktu adalah emas—Eren tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedetikpun dari waktu yang ia punya.

Nafasnya mulai sedikit terputus-putus karena berlari—namun ia tidak merasa lelah. Semangatnya mengalahkan rasa capeknya; saat ini ia sedang 'terbakar'.

—bukan secara harafiah, sih..

Langkah kaki Eren terhenti sejenak—ia butuh waktu untuk mengambil nafas sejenak; setelah itu, ia akan kembali berlari dan mencari sosok mini tersebut dimanapun ia berada. Eren melihat ke sekelilingnya—lorong dengan pintu di kiri dan kanan, di masing-masing pintu tertempel papan yang menunjukan apa dari nama ruangan tersebut.

'_Ruang klub Astronomi, ruang klub literatur, ruang serbaguna, ruang musik_—'Eren terdiam sejenak ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara lain selain nafas dan debar jantungnya; suara samar yang terdengar lembut dan harmonis, kumpulan nada yang tersusun menjadi sebuah lagu dari denting piano..

"..Ruang musik...?"

Eren menyeka keringatnya dengan kain lengan seragam—kakinya berjalan mendekati ruang musik. Perlahan, suara denting piano semakin terdengar kencang di telinganya—dan Eren sampai di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka celahnya. Dari celah kecil itu Eren dapat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk bermain piano dengan pandainya—sosok dengan surai hitam potongan pendek dan juga tinggi badan yang pen—

"—Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengatakan kata terlarang itu, walaupun hanya di dalam pikiranmu, bocah.."

Eren reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan—takut bahwa ia tanpa sadar sudah mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan kencang. Suara permainan piano berhenti—dan kini Eren melihat sosok tersebut beranjak dari kursinya—berbalik dan menatap Eren dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

—Ketemu!

"Ah.. eh.. selamat pagi, senpai.." Eren menggeser pintu ruang musik perlahan, "Maaf aku mengganggu permainanmu.."

"Kalau kau diam saja di balik pintu dan menatapku layaknya penguntit, itu lebih mengganggu." Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu? Menjijikan."

"Ah—aku berlari kesini..."

"Lap dulu keringatmu—tidak, jangan pakai kain lengan seragam." Rivaille merogoh saku celananya—dan mengambil selembar sapu tangan. "Pakai ini."

"..Um—Terima kasih."

Eren menatap sejenak sapu tangan tersebut sebelum memakainya dengan baik—ia menyeka keringatnya perlahan dan lembut. Tercium aroma khas Rivaille dari sapu tangan tersebut; aroma yang berkesan bersih dan higienis, netral—namun, tetap saja khas.

"Ambil saja sapu tangan itu, tak usah dikembalikan."

"Eh.. baiklah.." Eren melipat sapu tangan tersebut dengan rapi dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. "Anu—"

"Jadi, kau mau apa kesini?"

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan penuh tekanan—seolah Eren harus memberikan jawaban saat itu juga dengan cepat—dan tak boleh berbohong. Eren menelan ludah—ia mengingat kembali rencananya saat berlari tadi dengan baik. Tarik lengannya, cium secara cepat, lalu keluarkan jurus langkah seribu. Oke, Eren ingat—dan Eren siap.

Eren menarik nafas panjang—semoga tidak gagal, semoga tidak gagal!

Eren berjalan perlahan mendekati Rivaille—dan Rivaille tak melakukan gestur yang menandakan bahwa ia kan kabur atau menjauh; sempurna. Ya, sempurna—kalau begini terus, rencana Eren mungkin tak akan gagal.

Eren berhenti tepat ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat—atau bisa dibilang, sangat dekat. Eren menatap ke arah lantai—tak berani menatap mata seniornya yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eren tanpa berkedip.

_Tidak akan gagal, tidak akan gagal.._ —kalimat ini menjadi mantra dan jimat Eren saat ini. baiklah, mari kita mulai!

Langkah pertama sudah sukses—mendekati Rivaille sampai jarak yang memadai untuk bisa menciumnya.

Langkah kedua sedang dalam tahap proses—Eren menarik pergelangan tangan Rivaille, membuat Rivaille terlihat jelas sangat terkejut; namun, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Langkah ketiga sedang dilakukan, Eren mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rivaille—dan setepat mungkin membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Langkah ke empat sedang berlangsung, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bersentuhan dengan bibirnya—oh, baiklah, mungkin untuk satu koma lima detik ia akan membiarkan bibirnya dan bibir Rivaille bertaut. Agar tidak terkesan 'tidak sengaja'.

Sebenarnya—dalam beberapa detik singkat tersebut, Eren dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang—dan oh, sensasi aneh apa yang ia rasakan di perutnya ini? dan walaupun hati kecil Eren ingin sekali memperpanjang waktu untuk bisa menggigit lembut sepasang bibir yang menempel dengan bibirnya saat ini; Eren harus segera melanjutkan ke langkah selanjutnya.

—HORE! Langkah ke lima akan segera dilakukan—Eren melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh, dan ia berbalik dengan cepat.

Langkah ke enam! akhirnya—Eren hanya tinggal melangkahkan kakinya dan kabur dari ruangan ini secepat mung—

"—Mau kemana kau, bocah?

—kin..

Eren menatap horror lengannya yang sudah tertangkan oleh Rivaille; kakinya bahkan baru melangkah setengah, belum bisa dikatakan 'siap' untuk melakukan jurus langkah seribu. Telapak tangan yang dingin menahannya untuk pergi—dan sekali lagi, tubuh Eren harus gemetar dan merasakan keringat dingin yang entah sejak kapan mulai membasahi dahinya..

"Berbalik. Tatap mataku, bocah. ini perintah."

"—MAAF, MAAFKAN AKU! TAPI, TOLONG MENGERTI, AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA—"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk melihatku... Eren."

Eren berhenti gemetar dan merasakan aura penuh penekanan menghilang dari sosok yang menahannya—dan nama Eren yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Rivaille terdengar begitu lembut. Ia memanggil nama Eren—ia memanggil nama Eren... dan suara rendah miliknya itu benar-benar terdengar menggoda ketika namanya disebutkan.

—Eh, konsentrasi, Eren, konsentrasi! Tujuanmu sesudah ini adalah kabur, jadi jangan berbalik!

"...Ba-baiklah..." —mengabaikan kata hatinya; tubuh dan mulut Eren seperti memiliki kehendaknya sendiri—Eren berbalik seraya menatap Rivaille dengan matanya yang masih menyisakan sedikit rasa takut, dan juga rona wajah tipis berwarna merah yang entah datang dari mana.

"—Eren.." Rivaille mengangkat lengannya perlahan—Eren menutup mata ketika merasakan jemari yang dingin menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa alasan—dan wajahnya semakin lama semakin panas.

Aneh. Padahal jemari yang menyentuhnya terasa dingin, tapi kenapa malah membuat wajahnya menjadi panas, ya..?

Rivaille mengusap sisi wajah Eren dengan ibu jarinya—sungguh bocah yang polos dan naif. Kenapa ia mau-maunya saja melakukan apa yang Petra minta? Terlebih lagi, ia begitu terlihat putus asa sampai-sampai ia menciumnya secara paksa..

. . . . .

Dan Rivaille mendengus kesal ketika teringat soal ciuman beberapa menit yang lalu itu; heh, ciuman yang paling buruk di dalam hidupnya... orang bodoh mana yang hanya menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik lalu kabur begitu saja?

Rivaille ingin membalas—ingin sekali membalas.

Seringai kecil perlahan muncul di wajahnya—oh, apakah ia mulai tertarik untuk mengikuti skenario Petra—ataukah ia sudah terkena sihir yang entah sejak kapan Petra lakukan kepadanya?

..Atau mungkin, ini memang keinginan hatinya sendiri?

.

_Dan saatnya tiba dimana sang penyihir mengucapkan mantra_

_._

"...Kau sebut yang seperti itu 'ciuman', bocah?"

"—He?"

"Sungguh bodoh." Rivaille tertawa pelan dengan suara rendahnya—membuat Eren sesaat merasakan wajahnya menjadi hangat. "Yang namanya 'mencium' itu seharusnya begini, Eren."

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan memojokan tubuh lelaki jangkung itu pada sudut ruang musik yang tak begitu luas—butuh sedikit waktu untuk Eren bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi; karena ia yakin, beberapa detik yang lalu, ia masih berdiri di dekat piano—dan kenapa sekarang ia sudah tersandar pada sebuah dinding di sudut ruangan?

"Um.. senpai?" Eren dapat melihat kedua tangan yang menempel di kiri dan kanan tembok dimana ia bersandar—membuat lelaki dengan iris _emerald _tersebut tak bisa kabur ataupun bergerak. Ia menatap sosok yang lebih pendek di hadapannya; Rivaille sedang menatap mata Eren saat ini, meski dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sedikit jauh—Eren tak bisa melawan sosok yang kini sedang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu, Eren."

—Perintah kecil dari Rivaille tersebut membuat pertahanan dan rencananya hancur seketika.

"...Eh?! t-tunggu, buat ap—" Kini warna merahnya semakin tebal di paras Eren; Eren merasakan suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik secara tidak wajar.

"Buka. Buka saja mulutmu—sedikit. Atau perlu kulakukan secara paksa?"

"T-tapi aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa aku membuka mul—"

—Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan adalah keahlian Rivaille; ketika Eren masih berbicara, Rivaille dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya.

"...?!"—Eren hanya bisa terkejut tanpa kata; ketika tersadar lagi, ia sudah merasakan sepasang bibir yang sama kembali bersentuhan dengannya—namun tidak berlangsung hanya dalam beberapa detik, dan tidak hanya sekedar bersentuhan dalam waktu singkat—kali ini berbeda.

Ini ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Eren merasakan Rivaille sesekali menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya—membuah suara _'Unnh' _yang lemah sesekali terlontar dari mulutnya; Rivaille bahkan mengulumnya seakan sepasang bibir itu adalah sebuah permen apel yang bisa kau beli setiap festival musim panas. Dan Rivaille memiliki kesempatan semenjak awal karena mulut Eren memang sudah terbuka; ia juga ingin membawa lidahnya ikut bermain.

"—Uhn!" Eren merasakan sensasi aneh tersebut kembali menyerang tubuhnya; dimana perutnya terasa geli, dan lehernya terasa digelitik; dicampur dengan wajahnya yang semakin hangat dan juga debar jantungnya yang cepat—Eren tak bisa mendefinisikan bahwa ia benci atau suka akan apa yang Rivaille lakukan.

Lidah seniornya mengabsen setiap ruang di dalam mulut Eren—kemudian memberi jeda dan kembali menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya; dan itu terus berulang.

—Dan sensasi aneh itu perlahan membuat tubuh Eren lelah—lemas dan kehilangan tenaga, tepatnya. Tubuhnya yang tersandar pada tembok perlahan mulai terjatuh—dan Rivaille mengikuti gerakan Eren yang terus turun, sampai akhirnya Eren terduduk lemas di atas lantai—dan Rivaille menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut; ah, kali ini, Rivaille terlihat jadi lebih tinggi dibandingkan lawan mainnya.

"—Hn.. s-senpai, hentikan—" sesekali Eren bisa berbicara meskipun suaranya samar dan ditutupi desahannya sendiri; oh, ayolah! Eren ingin segera pergi dan melaporkan kepada Petra bahwa usahanya terlah berhasil. Tapi kenapa..

"Dari desahan dan erangan erotismu tadi, aku rasa kau tidak membencinya." Rivaille menuruti kata-kata Eren; ia berhenti. Perlahan wajahnya menjauh dari Eren—hanya disambungkan oleh segaris saliva yang tersisa dari aktivitas mereka. Rivaille menyeringai kecil ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya—yang kini sedang menutup kedua matanya seraya mengambil nafas, ditambah wajahnya yang merona.

—Imut.

"Walaupun aku sangat ingin melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan ini, dengan amat sangat menyesal—aku harus berhenti, Eren." Rivaille berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan; kemudian ia lanjut berbicara, "Bukannya karena aku tidak mau; tapi, yah, aku pikir anak kelas satu seharusnya sudah masuk dari sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

Rivaille melihat ke arah jam dinding—dan Eren menyalin gerakannya. Kedua iris emerald Eren membesar seketika.

"...AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" Eren beranjak dari posisinya dan menyambar tas sekolah miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan menggeser pintu ruang musik secara kasar; masa bodoh, yang penting ia harus cepat masuk kelas. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun kepada Rivaille yang baru saja menciumnya.

Dan Rivaille masih menatap sosok yang berlari dengan cepat itu seraya tersenyum tipis; bocah yang menarik. Sayang sekali jika ia harus melepaskannya dengan cepat.

Ia ingin kembali merasakan permen apel yang tak dijual dimanapun itu.

"—Ah, gawat. Petra itu memakai mantra apa sampai aku jadi seperti ini?"

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil tas sekolahnya—ia kemudian berjalan keluar dan bersiap untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari balik lemari penyimpanan ruang musik—yang kini terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok gadis dengan surai madu yang khas di dalamnya.

"Fufu~ sudah kubilang kalau mantraku itu ampuh, bukan?"

.

.

.

_Degup, degup, degup_—

Eren menyamakan detik jam dinding dengan irama detak jantungnya yang masih berdebar tak karuan saat ini; oh, ketukannya berbeda. Jam dinding bergerak lebih lambat—atau jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang?

Eren harus menjalani hukumannya di perpustakaan; mencari buku dan harus membacanya sampai selesai. Kemudian isi buku itu harus ia rangkum dalam waktu dua jam setengah; bukan hal yang sulit.

Tetapi debar jantungnya ini mempersulit. Rasanya, setiap ia menarik nafas—setiap ia melangkah—setiap ia membuat gerakan sekecil apapun... ingatannya akan terus kembali kepada saat Rivaille menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat—tidak, seharusnya ia bahagia. Ia berhasil berciuman dengan Rivaille; itu berarti, setelah ia melaporkan keberhasilannya pada Petra—ia resmi menjadi kekasih gadis itu, bukan?

...Bukan?

Tidak bisa—pikiran Eren saat ini bahkan TIDAK BISA membayangkan sepasang kekasih bahagia dimana itu adalah dirinya dan Petra; tertawa bersama seraya bergandengan tangan, atau memakan es krim di saat kencan musim panas—

Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan dirinya mencium Petra dengan lembut; pikirannya kembali ke saat Rivaille mencium dirinya.. dan semua gambaran tentang pasangan kekasih itu berganti menjadi dirinya dan juga Rivaille.

_Loh—kenapa jadi begini?!_ Eren kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia itu masih normal—ia menyukai Petra; ia terkadang masih suka mengintip isi buku dewasa dan terkadang ikut mengintip website aneh bersama Jean, walau tidak separah Connie. Ia pasti hanya sedikit kebingungan saat ini; mungkin memorinya sedang melakukan trik tertentu..

Eren menghela nafas—sudahlah, untuk saat ini lebih baik kalau ia fokus dahulu terhadap hukumannya, bukan?

Eren kembali mencari buku yang terlihat mudah untuk dibaca dan tidak terlalu tebal—ia berjalan ke bagian buku cerita dan novel. Dan ketika ia berbalik untuk mencari buku yang tepat—matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar.

—Tubuh mungil. Wajah manis. Surai berwarna emas yang cantik. Aroma parfum _strawberry_—

"—Petra-senpai!" Eren tak bisa menahan senyum lebar untuk tidak muncul di wajahnya—oh, yang ia cari ternyata ada disini! Mungkin takdir tidak begitu kejam seperti perkiraannya.

"Oh—halo, Eren." Petra melemparkan senyum polosnya seraya menunggu Eren menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di dalam kelas?"

"Ini—aku terkena hukuman karena terlambat." —Jawaban yang sebenarnya Petra sudah ketahui. "Kalau senpai?"

"Ah, jam pertama memang pelajaran bahasa, makanya aku ada disini." Petra tertawa kecil.

"Oh, begitu.." Eren tertawa basa-basi seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Um, senpai, sebenarnya.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Petra mulai menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "—Hmm? Mengatakan apa?"

"I—itu. Aku.. berhasil, men—men.. cium.. Rivaille-senpai." Agak sulit untuk Eren bisa mengatakannya; namun ia berhasil, akhirnya. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

Petra membuka mulutnya—membentuk sebuah huruf 'o' kecil yang menandakan bahwa ia terkejut. Terkejut bohongan, sih—ia sebenarnya sudah tahu akan hal itu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Eren berbohong; yang benar itu, dia 'dicium' oleh Rivaille—bukannya 'mencium'.

Tapi Petra masih membutuhkan anak ini untuk bahan idenya—maka dari itu, ia kembali mengucapkan mantra tak terduga.

Yah... berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Petra menghalalkan segala cara, demi sihirnya.

"Bagus, Eren! tapi.."

—Jujur, Eren tak merasa lemas ataupun kecewa ketika mendengar kata 'tapi' yang dilontarkan Petra; ia hanya mendengar kata 'bagus' yang Petra ucapkan. Dengan sabar Eren menunggu Petra melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu, Eren, sebenarnya... Rivaille itu tunanganku."

. . . .

"...Maaf?"

"Ah, jangan khawatir! Kami tidak saling menyukai; sebentar lagi, pertunangan kami akan dibatalkan." Petra melambaikan tangan seraya tertawa. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang kukhawatirkan.."

"...Khawatir soal—apa?"

"Kau tahu, Rivaille berkali-kali mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita—tetapi pada akhirnya, ia malah tersakiti. Dan.. ya, aku takut, setelah pertunangan kami batal, ia kembali tersakiti.. seperti sebelumnya."

Petra sengaja menambahkan efek dramatis dalam ceritanya dan membuat nada bicaranya terdengar sedih—layaknya drama sore hari yang bisa kau tonton di televisi. Eren dengan cepat memikirkan sebuah jawaban untuk menyemangati Petra; dan malah berakhir dengan ia balik bertanya,

"K-kalau begitu, jangan putuskan pertunangan kalian! Aku tidak merasa keberatan kok, kalau memang Petra-senpai—"

"Aku tidak menyukai Rivaille, Eren. kalau dipaksakan; aku malah semakin menyakitinya. Dan lagi, aku sudah berjanji kepadamu, bukan?" Petra tersenyum tipis. "Jadi—aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, Eren. Aku janji, ini yang terakhir! Setelah itu... kita akan resmi jadi sepasang kekasih."

—Mendengar kata terakhir di kalimat Petra membuat telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner muncul di tubuh Eren; matanya seketika berbinar dan dengan antusias, ekor imajinernya melambai dengan cepat "A-apa? Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Dan—tepat di sasaran. Petra tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hati; oh, mantranya memang tak pernah gagal.

"—Tolong dekati Rivaille, jadilah teman terbaiknya. Agar ketika pertunangan kami putus nanti, kau ada untuk menghiburnya. Agar ia menjadi lebih semangat. Ya?"

—**Dan, ketahuilah..**

"Aku mengerti, Petra-senpai! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk menghiburnya!"

**...Ada makna lain dari 'teman baik' di dalam kamus kehidupan Petra.**

"Sungguh? Selamat berjuang kalau begitu, Eren! aku akan menepati janji ketika tugasmu selesai. Terima kasih banyak!"

Eren mengangguk antusias—ia tak akan gagal, misi kali ini lebih mudah; ia pasti bisa melakukannya dengan cepat.

.

.

Sementara Rivaille dari balik rak buku—semenjak tadi sebenarnya sudah mendengarkan percakapan Eren dan Petra di balik sana. Rivaille memijit dahinya seraya menghela nafas; ia bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam,

"—Sejak kapan aku jadi tunanganmu, Petra?"

.

_Ya, jadilah temannya yang terbaik_—

..._Dan layani setiap keinginannya dengan baik._

_Itulah mantra yang Petra berikan saat itu._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_

Karena fanfic yang awalnya oneshot ini akan terlalu panjang jika dilanjutkan..

Mungkin akan terbagi jadi dua atau tiga chapter. Dan akan update kilat berhubung idenya sudah ada (iya ini kan oneshot awalnya huehue). Maaf buat yang menunggu recon host club dan unhappy refrain untuk update, akan segera saya update secepatnya... :"D

Semoga suka dengan fanfic ini!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	2. Tongkat sihir terayunkan, mantra terucap

"—Jadi, Eren, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau ada di depan rumahku di pagi hari begini?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar; memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan juga wajah cerianya yang tak kalah terang dari matahari—membuat Rivaille sesaat tertegun akan keindahan paras tersebut; walau Rivaille tidak menunjukan kekaguman nya secara terang-terangan.

Oh—Eren Jaeger. Lelaki polos yang Rivaille ingat sebagai korban imajinasi Petra saat ini; apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu, masuk ke dalam sangkar pemangsa dengan tampang polos dan tanpa perlindungan apapun?

—Apa kau memang sengaja ingin dimakan oleh pemangsamu di pagi hari?

"Ehehe! Karena mulai hari ini, aku akan selalu dekat-dekat denganmu, senpai!"

. . . . .

—Oh, baiklah. Itu menjelaskan garis besar akan apa yang Petra rencanakan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

『_**Love Potion**_』

_**Chapter 2: Tongkat sihir terayunkan, mantra terucap.**_

_**.**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—Kuberi tahu satu hal, Petra. Aku tidak yakin kalau Eren bahkan tahu arti dari 'mendekati'. Sekarang kau betul-betul membuatnya menjadi seperti _stalker_, kau tahu itu?"

Rivaille membuat banyak kerutan di dahinya seraya menggerutu dengan suara yang kecil; sesekali ia mengutuk gadis di hadapannya yang masih berkutat dengan buku sketsanya dan juga alat menggambarnya—sedang membuat _name_, katanya.

"Sudahlah, Rivaille. Percuma bicara kepada Petra kalau dia sedang banyak ide atau sedang membuat komik; kau sama saja seperti berbicara pada patung pancuran." Hanji menimpa; di tangannya ada satu buah buku dengan cover seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "—Oh, kenapa kau melihat ke arah buku ini seperti itu? Kau tertarik? Ini _doujin _baru~"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Rivaille tegas. "Aku bahkan lebih baik berbicara dengan patung pancuran asli dibandingkan dengan gadis berotak aneh seperti kalian."

"Oh ayolah, Rivaille. _Boys Love _tidak seburuk itu! Mungkin sesekali kau harus mencobanya dengan Irvi—"

"Aku menolak."

"...Kau maunya dengan Eren, ya? Ugh, aku butuh waktu untuk bisa menyukai kalian berdua sebagai pasangan—"

"Terserah, aku mau keluar."

.

.

.

'_Ingat ya, Eren_—_mendekati Rivaille itu bukan hal mudah. Kau harus mendekatinya pelan-pelan, tapi secara terus menerus. Kau bahkan jangan ragu untuk melakukan kontak tubuh dengannya! Menepuk bahu, menggenggam tangannya_—_kalau dengan begitu, hati Rivaille akan luluh!'_

Eren mengingat secara detail tiap kata yang Petra ucapkan; dan semuanya terdengar seperti rencana untuk mendekati Rivaille yang sempurna. Namun otak polosnya berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya untuk bisa menjadi temannya—tak ada rasa curiga pada kalimat yang Petra ucapkan sedikitpun.

Eren berpikir—wajar sebagai teman jika harus saling berdekatan seperti itu; bergandengan tangan, menyandarkan kepala di bahu—

Hey! Tapi, ini Petra loh, yang sedang kita bicarakan. Apa benar itu semua disebut dan dipandang 'wajar' oleh gadis _fujoshi _tersebut?

"Eren, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bangun lebih awal, ya.." Mikasa menatap saudara angkatnya tersebut dari atas sampai bawah—tak ada yang mencurigakan, Eren memakai seragamnya dengan cara biasa—ia bahkan tak memakai minyak wangi atau menata rambutnya. "Bukan untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang disukai, kelihatannya?"

"Eh? Bukan, bukan!" Eren tertawa seraya mengayunkan tangannya. "Aku bukan mau bertemu Petra-senpai—aku mau menemui Rivaille-senpai."

—_**PRANG!**_

Dua piring kaca yang ada di tangan Mikasa jatuh ke atas lantai dan pecah seketika.

"...Kau... mau bertemu... siapa?"

"...Um, Rivaille-sen—"

"**SIAPA!?"**

"Rivaille-senpai! Aduh, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Dari semua orang yang ada—siapapun boleh, Eren, **tapi jangan dia.**" Mikasa meraih bahu Eren dan mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu, "Dia itu iblis!"  
>"—Maaf? M-Mikasa, jangan guncang-guncang tubuhku!"<p>

"Aku tak mau dia menyakitimu," Ujar Mikasa dengan suara yang kecil. "Dia.."

"—Tenang saja! Dia tidak menyakitiku sama sekali, kok!" Eren tersenyum lebar; senyum yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada siapapun. "Dia hanya pernah menciumku saja, satu kali, waktu di ruang musik. Itu saja!"

. . . . . . .

"**APA?!"**

.

.

.

Bukannya ciuman antar sesama teman itu wajar?

Berkali-kali Eren mengulang pertanyaan tersebut di dalam benaknya—ya wajar, ia sering melihat teman-teman wanitanya cium pipi sambil tertawa, lalu difoto dengan pose mesra, dan mereka bilang itu wajar karena mereka 'sahabat'. Eren bahkan sering melihat dua teman sekelasnya, Ymir dan Christa—saling memberikan kecupan di pipi setiap pagi.

...Jadi ,wajar, bukan?

Maka dari itu Eren sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa tiba-tiba mengamuk ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Rivaille pernah menciumnya; Mikasa bahkan langsung pergi seraya berteriak **'**_**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MAHLUK ITUUUU!'**_dengan cepat tadi pagi. Sementara Eren? Yah—Eren hanya bisa kicep di tempat.

"Ya.. sudahlah, lagipula Mikasanya juga sudah pergi..." Eren menghela nafas, "Aku cari Rivaille-senpai saja!"

Eren harus mendekati Rivaille dan berteman baik dengannya—dengan begitu, Petra akan senang dan mereka akan resmi jadi sepasang kekasih!

...Ya, hal itu masih Eren percaya sampai saat ini. Tak ada rasa curiga, tak merasa ada keanehan—

Memang polos, tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Entah polos, entah terlalu bodoh.

"Tapi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama kali, ya?" Eren mengusap dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk; bola matanya menatap ke arah langit—benaknya membawa ia pergi ke dalam ribuan pertanyaan dan juga jawaban sementara yang masih belum pasti kebenarannya; ia biasanya berteman dengan seseorang secara alami, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak pernah ia 'harus' atau 'diminta' untuk berteman dengan seseorang dengan tujuan tertentu...

"Kau kelihatannya sedang bingung, Eren."

"Eh—" Eren menoleh—lamunannya terpecahkan oleh suara lembut milik orang asing yang memanggilnya. "Petra-senpai!"

"Selamat pagi, Eren." Petra melemparkan senyuman manis khasnya; senyuman polos yang menyembunyikan berjuta keiblisan. "Kenapa kau kebingungan begitu?"

"Uhm—tidak, aku hanya... bingung, harus mendekati Rivaille-senpai dengan cara bagaimana." Eren menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya walau tidak terasa gatal; senyum terpaksa membuat bentuk di wajahnya. "Maksudku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadikan dia temanku, begitu..."

Senyum lebar perlahan muncul di paras Petra—perlahan sekali, dari bibir yang awalnya hanya membentuk senyum kecil yang tak memakai banyak tenaga—kini menjadi cengiran lebar dimana sedikit deretan gigi putihnya tampak; wajahnya juga kelihatan lebih ceria.

—Ya jelaslah Petra akan senang. Ini adalah topik favoritnya; Eren dan Rivaille.

"PELUK!" Petra dengan antusias menjawab; ia bahkan tak sadar suaranya yang kini menjadi lantang dan sikapnya yang berubah di depan Eren. "Euhm—maksudku, peluk. Rivaille akhir-akhir ini terlihat sedih... dan biasanya sesama teman untuk menghibur itu harus memeluk, bukan?"

**MODUS. **Kalau saja ada Hanji atau Irvin disini—mungkin mereka sudah berkata begitu di depan wajah Petra seraya memasang tampang 'mengkhawatirkan'; khawatir akan Eren yang tak tahu apa-apa dan sebenarnya sedang diperalat oleh Petra saat ini.

"Oh! Benar juga, ya—eh tapi, memangnya kenapa Rivaille-senpai terlihat sedih?"

"Oh, itu—umm—oh, ikan emas peliharaannya baru saja mati!"

"Waah, Rivaille-senpai memelihara ikan emas ternyata?"

"Ya—itu ikan emas milik adik sepupu tetangga saudara ibunya, sih." Petra tertawa gugup; berusaha menutupi kebohongannya. "D-Daripada bahas itu, lebih baik kau cari Rivaille sekarang, Eren! kalau dia bertambah sedih, bisa berbahaya!"

"—Berbahaya? Kenapa?"

"Eh.. itu, nanti dia bunuh diri!"

"HAH?! Bunuh diri? Hanya gara-gara ikan emas?!"

"SUDAH, JANGAN BAHAS HAL ITU! Cepat temui dia, Eren!" Petra mendorong pelan tubuh Eren untuk berjalan menuju gedung kelas tiga, "Cepat!"

"Ah—eh.. baiklah!"

Kaki kanannya menghentak ke tanah—kemudian kaki kirinya mengikuti seirama. Eren berlari dengan cepat begitu Petra menyuruhnya pergi ke gedung kelas tiga; tanpa ragu dan tanpa buang waktu. Sementara Petra hanya menyeringai kecil di tempat; dan dengan suara yang kecil, ia kemudian menggumam..

"Hehe~ Rencana berhasil!"

. . . . .

—Dan Rivaille yang ternyata tidak jauh darinya dan Eren lagi-lagi harus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa sengaja; dan entah sudah berapa kali ia geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakukan Petra.

"Aku tidak memelihara ikan emas, Petra. Aku memelihara buaya agar bisa aku kirim ke rumahmu; dan aku harap buaya itu akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

.

.

.

Rivaille tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi korban dari kekejaman terselubung Petra Ral.

Awalnya ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin, MUNGKIN suatu hari nanti Petra akan menjadikannya sebagai target; maka dari itu Rivaille memiliki banyak rencana dari A sampai Z untuk bisa lolos dari jebakan maut tersebut.

—Namun mantra dan sihir yang dimiliki penyihir tersebut semakin kuat semakin lama ia menanti—seperti tokoh game yang akan terus naik _level_ karena dilatih untuk bertarung.

Rivaille sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terbawa skenario buatan gadis itu.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger tersebut mengikutinya hanya karena 'perintah'—Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya; seolah berkata dengan nada kecewa, '_Oh, jadi kau memperhatikanku hanya karena Petra memintamu?'_

Karena meski terlihat tidak suka—ada perasaan lucu di dalam dirinya ketika menangkap lelaki dengan iris _emerald _tersebut memperhatikan dirinya dari balik rak buku perpustakaan. Gerak geriknya benar-benar membuat Rivaille ingin tertawa sekencang mungkin—sayangnya, ia harus menjaga _image. _

Berbeda dengan para gadis yang biasanya 'terang-terangan'mengincar Rivaille—lelaki ini malah terlihat ragu dan malu untuk mendekatinya; berbeda dengan para gadis yang biasanya tanpa tahu malu mengganggu ketenangan Rivaille—lelaki ini malah sengaja tak ingin mengganggu dirinya.

Bukan tipenya; ia bahkan belum tahu siapa lelaki ini sebenarnya. Namun di dalam lubuk hati Rivaille yang paling, paling, paliing dalam—ia tak keberatan kalau ternyata lelaki ini menyatakan perasaannya.

Namun ternyata—ada dalang di balik semua fantasi sesaatnya tersebut.

"Semuanya demi Petra, ya? Huh.."

"—Senpai, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"...Kau menggangguku. Kenapa kau datang kemari, Eren? Sebentar lagi kelasmu dimulai, bukan?" Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren seraya menunjukkan urat-urat kemarahan yang menumpuk di dahinya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ada di taman, sih?"

"Kelas pertama jam bebas, karena Ian-sensei ada rapat. Jadi aku boleh ada disini sampai jam kedua! Oh, dan aku melihatmu dari jendela ruang musik."

"—Tch.."

Tidak, ia bukannya benci dengan keberadaan bocah itu di sampingnya—ia hanya kesal kalau mengingat bahwa bocah ini ada disini sambil memikirkan Petra di benaknya; bukan karena ia ingin berada di samping Rivaille. Eren bahkan sampai tersenyum lebar seolah-olah ia senang berada di samping Rivaille saat ini—dan Rivaille tahu bahwa senyum itu hanyalah 'sampul' dari kebahagiaan Eren yang sesungguhnya, yaitu '_Bisa berteman dengan Rivaille dan dengan begitu ia bisa menjadi kekasih Petra Ral'._

"Rivaille-senpai, kau lapar, tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Yah—padahal aku bawa makan pagi buatanku sendiri," Eren tertawa dengan suara yang kecil; sedikit kecewa. "Aku memang tidak pandai memasak dibandingkan Mikasa, tapi setidaknya, aku membuatnya sendiri..."

"...Memangnya kau buat apa?"  
>"Roti isi daging!" Eren membuka kotak bekalnya; di dalamnya tersimpan rapi dua roti isi daging yang dipanggang dan terlihat sedikit gosong. "Tapi kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan bagi dengan Petra-senpai saja.."<p>

—_**PETRA LAGI. **_Itu yang muncul di benak Rivaille ketika mendengar kata-kata Eren—dan dengan cepat, tangan kanannya sudah meraih kotak bekal di pangkuan Eren secara paksa.

"Berubah pikiran; aku lapar." Rivaille mengapit satu roti daging dengan tangan kanannya; meski tampilannya memang kurang menarik, setidaknya roti daging ini buatan bocah itu; bukan hasil beli di kafetaria. "...Apa kau membuatkan aku bekal karena disuruh oleh Petra?"

"Eh?"

"Kau kemarin menciumku karena disuruh oleh Petra; apa kau juga membuat bekal ini karena diminta olehnya?"

—_Karena kalau benar begitu.._

"—Tidak! Aku membuatnya karena keinginanku sendiri. Karena kau terlihat suka main piano sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dan kau tinggal sendirian di rumah; kupikir, kau jarang sarapan.."

_Aku merasa tak memiliki jalan untuk kembali lagi._

"Begitu.. ya." Rivaille bisa saja tersenyum tipis dan merasa terharu saat ini—jika saja ia tak harus mempertahankan _image_nya yang selalu berwajah datar dan miskin emosi. Rivaille mengambil gigitan pertama pada roti daging tersebut—sesuai dugaan, rasanya pahit karena rotinya terlalu gosong; dagingnya masih setengah matang.

Tapi ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai roti buatan Eren ini—meski rasa dan penampilannya begitu hancur.

"..Rasanya tidak enak." Rivaille menyembunyikan tawa kecil dibalik suaranya. "Tapi aku lapar—apa boleh buat."

"Puff—senpai, kau tidak jujur sekali, ya." Eren tertawa seraya menutup kotak bekalnya. "Kalau mau tersenyum ya tersenyum saja—kelihatan jelas kok kalau senpai itu senang."

Sesaat Rivaille berhenti mengunyah—tunggu, apa? Dia bisa tahu emosi Rivaille yang sudah ia sembunyikan dengan rapi?

"Jangan sok tahu kau, bocah." Rivaille menepis pernyataan lelaki tersebut; ia kembali memakan roti dagingnya.

"Iya, iya~" Eren tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, senpai.."

"Hmm?"

"—Jangan bersedih lagi, ya."

—Kini Rivaille benar-benar berhenti mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"...Maksudmu?"

"Itu—aku dengar dari Petra-senpai, katanya kau sedang sedih saat ini. alasan yang diberikan Petra-senpai tidak masuk akal, sih... tapi entah kenapa, aku rasa ia tidak berbohong ketika bilang bahwa kau memang sedang sedih."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berasumsi seperti itu?"

"—Permainan pianomu. Nadanya indah... tapi terdengar sendu."

Rivaille kini bahkan sudah tak memasang fokusnya kepada roti daging di tangan kanannya; kini ia menoleh ke arah bocah di sampingnya—menatap ke arah Eren yang kini sedang memandang daun berguguran.

"Lagu itu aku buat ketika Ibuku baru saja meninggal."

Daun yang berguguran kini tak lagi terlihat menarik; Eren kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rivaillle. Kini berganti; Rivaille yang menatap ke arah tumpukan daun di atas tanah—daun yang sudah kehabisan masa hidupnya.

"Aku tak pandai mengutarakan emosiku sendiri—maka dari itu aku memilih piano untuk menjadi perantara."

"Oh.."

"—Dan kemarin ketika kau menemuiku di ruang musik, adalah tepat setahunnya Ibuku pergi dari dunia ini."

Guguran daun seolah menjadi latar—cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah kecil diantara pepohonan bahkan tak bisa memberikan wajah yang tertunduk itu sedikit cahaya; Eren menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya—ternyata ia juga memiliki sisi lemahnya tersendiri.

Beribu kata-kata penghibur sudah disiapkan di dalam benak. Eren sesekali membuka mulutnya—bersiap untuk berbicara. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia menutupnya kembali; merasa tak yakin akan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan nanti.

'_Aku sebaiknya melakukan apa, ya...' _Eren kini mengalihkan fokus matanya—menatap ke arah guguran daun yang tertumpuk di atas tanah. _'Sepertinya kalau pakai kata-kata, aku tak akan bisa menghiburnya_—_eh... sebentar..'_

Eren beranjak dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman—membuat Rivaille yang awalnya menundukkan wajah kini mengangkat wajahnya perlahan; bayangan dari tubuh bocah yang lebih tinggi itu menutup cahaya matahari yang mengarah kepadanya—dan ketika Rivaille sadar, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

—Lengan yang lembut dan hangat..

'_Bodoh_—_padahal tujuan awalku 'kan memang melakukan ini, ya?' _

Dengan percaya diri, Eren memeluk tubuh seniornya secara lembut dan hati-hati; seolah tubuhnya itu adalah boneka perancis yang bisa rusak jika kau tidak perlakukan dengan baik. Namun dekapannya juga terasa begitu melindungi—rasanya ia ingin melindungi lelaki di hadapannya ini walau ia tak terlalu kuat dibandingkan dengan Rivaille; melindunginya dari rasa sedih juga tak masalah.

—Apa pelukan yang ia berikan saat ini hanyalah karena perintah Petra semata...

..Atau karena ia memang ingin memeluknya?

"...Oi, bocah—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Um, memelukmu?"

"Apa aku memberikanmu izin untuk menyentuhku?"

"Eh... tidak, sih. Tapi.. entahlah.. aku hanya merasa.. bahwa kau memang membutuhkan pelukan, saat ini." Eren tertawa gugup seraya perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan lengannya—"Maaf ya, kalau kau tidak suka, senpai."

Senyum kikuk ia tampilkan; Rivaille ingin sekali rasanya menonjok wajah dengan senyum kikuk itu. Bukan karena ia marah atau benci—ia kesal karena Eren seperti mengetahui segala hal yang sebenarnya ia inginkan; ia bahkan tahu emosi yang selama ini Rivaille pendam.

Tidak, ia bukannya tidak menginginkan pelukan itu..

"Bocah bodoh.."

"Eh? —Hwaa!" Eren merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik; dan di saat ia berpikir bahwa tanah yang keras akan menyambut tubuhnya yang mengikuti hukum gravitasi, sesuatu yang lain menyambut tubuh jangkungnya—tubuh lain yang terasa kekar dan juga hangat; Rivaille memeluknya seraya berbaring dengan nyaman—membuat mereka seperti dua orang aneh yang saling berpelukan di atas tanah taman sekolah.

Kepalanya melanda tepat di dada seniornya—dimana ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu berirama dan juga nafasnya yag beraturan. Eren memang harus mencerna dulu beberapa detik untuk sadar akan apa yang terjadi—namun, walaupun ia sudah sadar bahwa kini ia sedang dipeluk dalam posisi yang cukup ambigu oleh seniornya saat ini—ia tak keberatan.

Bahkan rona wajah yang muncul dan juga debaran jantungnya terasa nyaman untuk saat ini; berbeda dengan ketika Rivaille menciumnya secara paksa, meskipun terasa berdebar-debar dan Eren tidak membencinya—tak ada rasa nyaman sama sekali.

'—_Ini perasaan apa? Kenapa aku tidak mengerti akan perasaan ini?'_

Eren di saat itu sama sekali tak mengerti—dan ia dengan polosnya berpikir bahwa mungkin, itu karena yang memeluknya adalah Rivaille; bukan Petra yang statusnya adalah 'gadis yang ia suka'.

'_Tetapi_—_jika yang memeluk diriku saat ini adalah Petra-senpai, apa aku akan merasakan debarang jantung dan rona wajah yang sama?'_

—Eren bahkan tak yakin...

Bahwa perasaan aneh yang ia miliki itu sama dengan rasa yang selalu ia dapat ketika Petra ada bersamanya.

"—Eren.."

"Uhm—ya...?"

"..Apa kau memeluk aku karena diminta oleh Petra?"

—Hening.

Eren terdiam seketika; kenapa sedari tadi Rivaille menanyakan hal yang sama? Apakah ini dilakukan demi Petra, apakah itu dilakukan demi Petra..

Mungkinkah—

"—Kau akan marah jika aku melakukannya tanpa perintah Petra-senpai, ya?"

"...Huh?"

"Rivaille-senpai—sebenarnya kau menyukai Petra-senpai, bukan?" Eren tertawa hampa, melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau pasti tidak melawan ketika aku melakukan hal-hal ini kepadamu karena kau tak ingin membuat Petra-senpai kecewa, bukan?"

"Tunggu.. Eren, kau ini bicara apa?"

"—Tenang saja, aku memelukmu karena perintah Petra-senpai, kok." Eren berhenti tertawa—senyum tanpa arti seolah terlukiskan secara paksa di parasnya. "Aku.. mengerti." 

—Eren bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti...

Kepada siapa rasa cemburu yang aneh ini tertuju sebenarnya.

"...Justru kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, bocah."

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku—"

"Bodoh."

—_**SRAK!**_

Baju seragamnya bergesekan dengan rumput kering yang tumbuh di tanah—sesaat ia merasa seperti menaiki salah satu wahana di taman bermain, ia diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat—kemudian dijatuhkan begitu saja.

Posisi mereka bertukar; kini Rivaille menatapnya dari atas—menahan tubuh Eren yang terbaring di atas tanah. Kedua lengannya bertumpu di dekat sisi kiri dan kanan bahu Eren—dan Eren harus sekali lagi menelan ludah.

Tatapan mata yang saat ini menusuknya...

Sama dengan iris silver yang menatapnya tajam di ruang musik beberapa hari yang lalu.

"—Kalau menurutmu aku menyukai Petra..." tangan kanannya terangkat; ia membuat jemari halusnya menyentuh sisi wajah Eren yang dengan reflek menutup kedua matanya akan sensasi dari sentuhan dingin yang familiar; wajah yang selalu Rivaille sukai entah sejak kapan. "Apa menurutmu, aku akan melakukan hal ini kepada Petra?"

Jemarinya berpindah; dari sisi wajah, kini menyentuh sisi leher jenjang berbalut kulit coklat milik Eren—membuat suara erangan yang lemah dan samar keluar dari mulut sang junior tanpa disadari. Namun bukan itu tujuan Rivaille—tangannya terus turun menuju kemeja seragam Eren yang terkancing rapi.

—dan jemarinya membuka kancing baju tersebut perlahan dengan satu tangan; membuat Eren kini memakai tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Rivaille.

"Senpai, kau mau apa!?"

"—Jika kau pikir aku menyukai Petra.." Rivaille mengabaikan kalimat protes Eren; tangannya berhenti membuka kancing baju berwarna putih tersebut, dan kini tangan tersebut turun ke dada bidang milik lelaki di bawahnya—"Apa kau pikir, aku akan menyentuhnya seperti ini?"

"Unggh—s-senpai, henti—kan.."

"Kalau kau pikir aku menyukai Petra—" Masih meletakkan satu tangan tangannya di atas dada sang lawan main; wajahnya kini mendekat perlahan dengan dahi Eren yang terasa panas. "Apakah aku akan melakukan hal ini juga kepadanya?"

Satu kecupan sederhana mendarat di dahinya—terasa panas, terasa berdebar; sensasi ini sama dengan yang Eren rasakan ketika Rivaille menciumnya pertama kali; namun kali ini, ia merasa sedikit terbiasa dengan sentuhan dan juga debaran jantungnya yang sedikit tidak wajar.

—Kecupan sederhana itu turun dari dahinya ke batang hidung—nafas mereka yang bersuhu agak tinggi saling bertemu; membuat tubuh Eren gemetar sesaat.

ini—perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia miliki...

Ketika ia menatap Petra dan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu...

—bukan?

Masih mencari jawaban—Eren kemudian merasakan bibir yang lembut itu sudah tak ada lagi di tempat yang sama—kini berpindah ke pipinya yang dibalut oleh rona merah. Eren sebenanrya tidak ingin rona merah ini dilihat oleh seniornya—apalagi sampai disentuh dengan cara seperti ini.

Tapi..

"—Kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Petra.." bibir lembut tersebut kini terbuka, tak lagi bersentuhan dengan pipinya; kembali mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan yang berulang, "Akankah aku melakukan ini kepadanya?"

Mulutnya yang terbuka untuk bertanya—kini malah harus tertutup kembali secara terpaksa.

Bukan; ia tidak menutupnya karena keinginan sendiri...

—Namun sepasang bibir lain menutupinya secara paksa; bibir yang menempel tepat dengan miliknya; sama seperti di ruang musik kemarin,

—mereka berciuman.

Jika ciuman yang kemarin saja sudah terlalu berlebihan untuknya—mungkin yang kali ini sudah naik tingkat; selain sesekali memainkan lidahnya dan menggigit bibirnya—Levi tak berhenti memainkan telapak tangannya yang masih bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Eren.

—Untuk apa? Untuk bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya?

"Unggh.." Hanya lenguhan lemah yang bisa dilontarkan oleh Eren sesekali; meskipun saat ini kedua tangannya bebas dan sebenarnya bisa melawan, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun—setiap sentuhan Rivaille seperti menguras habis tenaganya.

—Kenapa?

Apa untuk membuktikan bahwa..

Ia tak menyukai Petra?

"Ahh—" Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika Rivaille akhirnya melepaskan ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama; dadanya naik turun, mengambil nafasnya yang sempat direnggut untuk beberapa saat. Ekspressi yang Rivaille sukai—dimana ketika bocah itu menutup matanya, ketika ada rona tipis di wajahnya—ketika ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatur nafas..

Ah—gawat. Mantra yang Petra ucapkan mungkin telah membuatnya menjadi seorang mesum secara diam-diam; entahlah.

"—Pikirkan lagi, Eren." Rivaille beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri membelakangi sosok Eren yang masih menenangkan debar jantungnya, "Pikirkan lagi; apakah menurutmu, aku akan melakukan hal ini kepada Petra? Apa menurutmu—aku melakukan semua ini kepadamu seorang.. tanpa alasan?"

Eren hanya menatap punggung kekar itu tanpa menjawab; masih merasakan sisa-sisa sensasi dari setiap sentuhan dan kecupannya—masih merasakan ketika telapak tangan dan jemari itu bermain di dadanya; sesekali memainkan dua titik merah yang terlukis permanen di kiri dan kanannya. —Kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan sensasi aneh tersebut?

"Dan pikirkan lagi, Eren—" Rivaille melirik lelaki yang masih terpaku di atas tanah sesaat, "Apakah perasaanmu kepada Petra dan kepadaku itu berbeda?"

"—Eh?" Hanya satu suara penuh tanya itu yang bisa Eren lontarkan; tanpa sempat bertanya apapun lagi, Rivaille meninggalkannya—begitu saja.

'—_Kenapa kau selalu pergi kalau sudah menciumku secara paksa? Menyebalkan...'_

—Namun pertanyaan tadi kini terpatri secara permanen di benaknya.

..Benarkah perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Petra dan kepada Rivaille berbeda?

"..Tidak.. aku tidak mengerti," Eren menelan ludah—telapak tangannya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang masih tidak karuan. "...Tapi... detak jantung ini memiliki irama yang sama; ketika dulu Petra-senpai berbicara denganku... dan ketika Rivaille-senpai menyentuhku."

—Apa betul berbeda?

.

.

.

Momen _fangirling _Petra terhenti begitu saja.

Dari balik jendela ruang alat kebersihan, ia menyaksikan semua kejadian yang baru saja dialami oleh Rivaille dan Eren di taman belakang. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa ia selalu ada di tempat yang tepat ketika 'sesuatu' sedang terjadi di antara mereka; ia memiliki caranya sendiri.

Namun Petra tak bersenang-senang dalam waktu yang lama—melihat ke arah Rivaille, Petra telah menemukan jawabannya.

—Paras yang Rivaille tunjukkan saat itu; emosi yang terlukis di wajah datar itu, entah mengapa rasanya menyakitkan—dan Petra tahu, bahwa Rivaille mungkin saja sedikit serius dalam skenario ini.

Jika ia salah mengucapkan mantranya walau hanya sedikit...

"...Mungkin aku harus lebih berhati-hati.." Petra menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri, "..Karena bisa saja aku mengubah _Potion _ini menjadi sebotol racun yang berbahaya.."

.

_Sang penyihir pun bisa keliru dalam mengucapkan mantra dan melepaskan sihirnya_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

Oke... halo...

Aku.. ga tau harus ngomong apa.

Aku ga nyangka banget bakalan dapet respon hangat dan cukup banyak untuk fanfic yang satu ini—jujur, aku bahkan sempat mikir bahwa fanfic ini bahkan ga akan dilirik sedikitpun :'D

Dan ternyata kalian semua menyambut cerita baru ini dengan hangat. Terima kasih banyak! Betul-betul terima kasih banyak.. *peluk semua satu-satu*

Kepada yang sudah membaca fanfic ini walau tidak meninggalkan jejak, kepada yang sudah mau menjadikan fanfic ini tongkrongan di list follows dan favorite, dan kepada yang sudah review di chapter 1 kemarin:

**Namikaze Bluer, Kagamine Micha, elfri, Naru Frau Rivaille, yuzueiri, , digimonfan4ever101, TitanMilikHeichou, Usagi Yumi, Yaoumi.S, Yami-chan Kagami, Lightmaycry, Rivaille Jaegar, huangangelin, ayulopetyas11, Adelia-chan, mikukozuki, Ren Calter, Hasegawa Nanaho **(SALAH AKU APA KO AKU DIPANGGIL BERACUN WKWKWK), **AkaneMiyuki, Ruki, K, AriaFriends24, rururei, Negima Android, **dan **Kim Arlein 17!**

Kalian semua itu bagaikan En*rgen buat saya. Pemberi energi dan semangat! Terima kasih banyaaak X"D

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	3. Toxic

"...Petra-senpai,"  
>"—Hmm?"<p>

"Tolong..."

Eren menelan ludah—rona merah di wajahnya dan keringat sedikit menetes dari dahi; matanya menatap ke arah gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

Oh, ayolah, Eren—katakan, katakan!

"—Tolong sentuh aku, Petra-senpai!"

. . . . . . .

"...Ya...?"

.

.

.

『_**Love Potion**_』

_**Chapter 3: Toxic**_

_**.**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Petra tak pernah bisa menebak isi pikiran Eren Jaeger; sungguh, dari semua 'korban' yang pernah ia temukan—baru kali ini ia menemukan korban yang betul-betul berbelit jalan pikirannya.

Dan Petra saat ini sedang ada di dalam kepanikan luar biasa—apa ini berarti Eren memang seorang lelaki yang normal? Apa ini berarti mustahil untuk bisa menjodohkan Eren dengan Rivaille?

—Sentuh itu, maksudnya sentuh apa?!

Petra membalas tatapan kuat Eren dengan tatapan ragu-ragu—oh, tidak, bahkan dengan tatapan se-serius itu pun, Eren tetap terlihat imut dan menebarkan aura _uke _yang sangat kuat.

Petra menatap wajah imut yang memohon di hadapannya tersebut—Sial, Petra tidak bisa menolak. ...Tapi, ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Se... sentuh, maksudmu, begini?"

Petra mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan—dan membawa telapak tangan tersebut untuk menepuk lembut puncak kepala Eren layaknya seorang ibu. Respon yang diberikan Petra membuat Eren sesaat tertegun; kedua bola matanya membesar dan sedikit rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

Ketika Petra menyentuhnya..

Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu lembut dan tenang—oh, dan juga terasa hangat. Dan ia juga merasa berdebar-debar, namun—

...Kenapa rasanya sama dengan ketika Mikasa memberinya kecupan selamat tidur di pipi setiap malam?

—Ya, benar, Eren memang merasa berdebar-debar, tapi.. debaran itu bukan karena jatuh hati ataupun karena cinta; debaran lembut karena kau merasa bahagia—karena kau menyadari ada seseorang yang begitu menyayangimu disini; di dekatmu.

'_Sementara Rivaille..' _visi dari paras kakak kelasnya tersebut muncul di dalam benak ketika Eren memikirkan namanya, _'_—_berbeda...'_

Sentuhan yang Rivaille berikan—se-sederhana apapun itu, terasa berbeda.

Walau hanya jari yang bersentuhan dengan wajahnya; jejak dari setiap garis dan sentuhan itu begitu panas—seolah-olah setiap sentuhannya akan berbekas dan tak bisa hilang; seperti apa rasanya akan selalu teringat.

Sentuhan yang ia berikan juga tak pernah terasa lembut ataupun menenangkan; namun ia merasa senang ketika lelaki tersebut sudi menyentuhnya.

—Dan ketika Rivaille menyentuhnya...

Debaran jantungnya berubah menjadi tidak karuan. Terlalu cepat—saking cepatnya, Eren sendiri sampai tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar; tubuhnya seketika terasa tak memiliki tenaga, dan ia menginginkan jemari itu untuk selalu menyentuhnya—

—Lebih jauh lagi..

"...Tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

"—Eh?" Petra menarik tangannya perlahan, "Eren..?"

"Aku tidak mungkin... menyukai dia, 'kan?"

"...Ere—"

Tanpa menjawab Petra ataupun berpamitan, Eren berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Petra begitu saja di perpustakaan—entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin menangis, saat ini.

—Dan Petra hanya bisa menatap punggung juniornya tersebut yang semakin lama menjauh, dengan tatapan khawatir yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Membuat satu botol ramuan cinta dan membuat satu botol ramuan racun itu, resepnya sama.

Kau menambahkan bumbu pertemuan di dalamnya, kemudian taburkan sedikit skenario romantis—juga jangan lupa beberapa butir hati yang berdebar dan juga merah muda dari rona wajah dan juga lambang cinta yang membara.

—Namun jika kau keliru sedikit, bisa saja ramuan cinta itu berubah menjadi sebotol racun yang mematikan. Dan kesalahannya begitu sederahana; kau memasukan satu bahan ke dalam ramuan tersebut tanpa disengaja..

—Kau tanpa sengaja menambahkan sedikit taburan dari 'keraguan'.

Satu bahan itu cukup untuk membuat sebotol racun yang sempurna—menyebabkan kesalah-pahaman, pertengakaran, rasa benci, dan... perpisahan.

Petra sepertinya salah langkah; ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Eren masuk ke dalam kategori lelaki yang paling sulit mengerti akan hatinya sendiri—ia tak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dan butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia bisa sadar—siapa yang sebenarnya ia benar-benar cintai.

Padahal, Rivaille sudah mau diajak kerja sama—ah, Rivaille bahkan sudah meminum satu botol ramuan cinta yang Petra buat tanpa masalah; lelaki itu sudah membuka hatinya perlahan untuk Eren Jaeger.

Namun, entah apa yang salah dari sebotol ramuan cinta yang ia buat untuk Eren—mungkin beberapa bahannya tak tepat jumlah takarannya; karena Eren sedikit 'berbeda'.

"—Tapi, aku sudah siap dengan resiko apapun yang akan aku terima.." Petra menundukkan wajahnya—menatap beberapa sketsa dari komik buatannya dengan tatapan sendu, "Jika aku hanya akan menyakiti Eren dan juga Rivaille—maka aku juga harus menyiapkan satu botol ramuan penyembuh untuk mereka."

Mengingat janjinya kepada Rivaille beberapa minggu yang lalu, Petra menghela nafas panjang.

"..Jika seperti ini terus, aku memang harus menjadi kekasih Eren—dan aku harus menjalani hubungan yang serius dengannya."

.

.

.

Menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan di atas langit—menjadi satu hal yang lebih menarik dibandingkan deretan angka di papan tulis saat ini.

Rivaille bahkan tak peduli berapa macam huruf yang akan dicampur dalam deretan angka tersebut—dan banyaknya juga bentuk segitiga dan garis yang terbentuk di sampingnya. Matematika memang bidang dimana ia menguasainya, dan ia tak membenci mata pelajaran tersebut; namun, _mood_nya untuk menyimak pelajaran matematika kali ini—sudah sirna entah kemana.

Setiap awan yang bergerak terlihat begitu menyebalkan; padahal tertiup angin kencang, tetapi geraknya lambat. Padahal bentuknya berbeda-beda—tapi entah kenapa, semuanya jadi terlihat seperti wajah Eren... di matanya.

—Sial, lagi-lagi bocah itu, pikir Rivaille.

Sekeras apapun usaha Rivaille untuk menjauhkan Eren dari pikirannya—bocah itu selalu menemukan jalan untuk bisa masuk setiap saat, entah bagaimana caranya. Entah apalagi yang harus dilakukan Rivaille agar bocah itu tidak muncul di benaknya yang menginginkan hidup tenang—karena semenjak lelaki itu hadir di dalam kehidupannya, kata 'tenang' seolah-olah menjauh dari sisinya.

Bukan hal yang negatif, sih... tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

'_Dan ini semua karena Petra. Kurang ajar sekali, gadis fujoshi itu..'_

Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan awan di atas kepada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya—gadis yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius dan mencatat dengan rapi. Sungguh sialan gadis itu, membuat aku jadi harus—

'_...Tunggu... Petra, mencatat pelajaran?'_

—Ada yang salah.

Rivaille mengenal Petra semenjak kecil—meskipun pintar, gadis itu tak pernah terlihat mencatat pelajaran semenjak memasuki dunia per-komik-an, dan Rivaille tahu betul hobi gadis itu ketika sedang jam pelajaran—menggambar atau sekedar corat-coret di buku catatannya. Namun kali ini—Petra menyatat apa yang ada di papan tulis; benar-benar tulisan yang sama dengan guru matematikanya saat ini. Padahal Petra biasanya... menggambar apapun meski bentuknya tidak jelas; bahkan saat _Artblock _sekalipun, Petra pasti mencorat-coret buku catatannya.

...Dan Rivaille seketika tahu—pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Petra; dan itu berhubungan dengan dunia menggambarnya.

.

.

.

"Eren, hari ini aku ada latihan klub—apa kau yakin kau bisa pulang sendirian?"

Eren menatap ke arah saudari angkatnya dengan tajam—untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Mikasa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah bertanya soal itu semenjak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan aku juga sudah menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu dengan jawaban yang sama! Aku harus bilang berapa kali agar kamu mengerti, sih?!"

"Ma.. maaf, Eren.. aku hanya khawatir.." Mikasa menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara syal merah yang melingkar di leher. "Habis.."

"—Mikasa, aku-bisa-pulang-sendirian. Jangan membuatku mengulang jawaban ini untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Nada bicara Mikasa terdengar sedikit sedih dan kecewa, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Eren. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan.. kau yakin, tidak akan ikut latihan?"

"—Un. Hati-hati saat latihan, Mikasa." Eren memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengerutkan dahi, "—Dan aku tidak mau ikut latihan. Malas."

"...Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Eren."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir ketika Mikasa melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah gedung olahraga. Klub bela diri yang Mikasa ikuti tak memiliki tempat sendiri untuk latihan—dan mereka selalu meminjam gedung olahraga setiap akan melakukan latihan.

"Klub bela diri... " Eren menghela nafas panjang. "Kapan ya, terakhir kali aku mengikuti latihan?"

"—Ooh, jadi kau anggota klub bela diri, ternyata."

"..Ya, begitulah."

"Padahal badanmu tak terlihat kuat ataupun berotot."

"Cerewet kau, Rivaille-senpai. Aku—"

. . . . . . .

...Tunggu. "—RIVAILLE-SENPAI?!"

"Ternyata butuh waktu satu menit untuk kau sadar bahwa aku yang mengajakmu bicara. Sungguh tidak sopan, Jaeger."

"S-sa-sa-salahmu juga 'kan, tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku tanpa bilang apa-apa!" geram Eren. "Dan lagi—kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Oh, jadi aku tidak boleh ada disini?"

"—Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi! Bukannya tidak boleh—tapi, anak kelas tiga seharusnya keluar dari gerbang utara agar lebih cepat, bukan?"

"...Aku sengaja keluar memutar lewat sini."

Kedua bola mata Eren mengedip dua kali, "Eh? Memangnya kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"—Ya, aku menunggumu."

_**Deg!**_ —dan debaran jantung yang tak karuan itu kini memulai aksinya. Eren dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar respon yang Rivaille berikan; perlahan wajahnya terasa panas.

"A.. ada urusan apa denganku?"

"—Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"...He? —Kemana?"

"Ke rumahku."

. . . . . . .

Rumah?

R-u-m-a-h?

—RUMAH?!

"...MAAF? aku sepertinya salah dengar. Um, kemana?"

"—Ke RUMAHku, bocah tuli. Kurasa kau tak memiliki kegiatan setelah ini, apa aku benar?"

_**Jleb! **_"—Enak saja! A—Aku banyak pekerjaan rumah, tahu! Dan, dan besok—ada tes! Ya, tes dadakan untuk pelajaran bahasa! Aku harus belajar!"

"Kalau tesnya dadakan, kenapa kau bisa tahu? Tes dadakan itu biasanya tak pernah dikasih tahu, Eren."

—Eren mati kutu.

"Po—pokoknya, aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Eren menelan ludah, "Ya... Karena aku sibuk!"

Bohong banget.

"Oh, begitu? Padahal aku berniat membantumu, Eren.."

Rivaille perlahan berjalan mendekati sosok Eren yang masih berdiri di tempatnya—dan insting Eren bekerja cepat ketika tubuh pendek itu mendekati dirinya; ia berjalan mundur teratur, menjauhi seniornya yang diakui tampan tersebut—seolah-olah ia adalah predator yang akan memangsamu.

"Me—membantu.. apa.. maksudmu?"

_**Tap, tap, tap**_—

"Tak usah berbohong, Eren. Aku tahu apa yang Petra rencanakan."

_**Tap, tap, tap**_—

"Maksudmu apa? Petra-senpai tak ada hubungannya—"

_**Tap, tap**_—

"—Kalau kita berpura-pura dekat dan berteman, kau bisa segera jadian dengan Petra, kau tahu itu? Maka dari itu aku bilang bahwa aku akan 'membantumu'."

—_**Tap.**_

Eren seketika berhenti menjauh—membantunya dengan Petra?

...Kenapa?

"Petra memintamu untuk berteman dan mendekatiku, bukan? Dan kalau kau berhasil, dia akan menerima cintamu dan kalian akan resmi jadi sepasang kekasih."

—Ya, Eren tahu soal itu. Tetapi, yang terasa begitu ganjal di hatinya saat ini adalah—

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin membantumu, Eren."

Jangan, jangan katakan hal itu, Rivaille—

"Agar kau dan juga aku..."

Jangan, jangan katakan—

"—Bisa keluar dari semua kebingungan ini; agar kau dan juga aku bisa kembali seperti semula."

—Tubuh Eren terasa membeku.

Bukan, bukan angin musim gugur yang membuat tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Bukan angin musim gugur juga yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Tetapi kata-kata Rivaille—terdengar begitu menyakitkan; terdengar begitu..

_**Menyesakkan dada.**_

"..Kenapa..?"

"—Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa..."

'—_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menjauh dariku?'_

_._

_**Di dalam hati, Eren berasumsi.**_

—_**Di dalam hati, Eren berusaha mengerti.**_

_**.**_

Ya—benar juga. Kehidupan dan rencana awalnya tidak seperti ini, bukan? Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa objek cintanya akan berubah, dari Petra menjadi Rivaille.

Mungkin jalan ini memang yang terbaik—kembali seperti semula, membuat rencana awalnya sukses tanpa halangan.

Meskipun rasanya menyakitkan..

"...Aku mengerti."

Meskipun ia sendiri kebingungan, kenapa ia begitu enggan untuk menjauh dari Rivaille—

"Tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu, Rivaille-senpai. Banyak hal yang harus aku ketahui... tentang dirimu."

'—_Agar Petra-senpai menerima cintaku dengan segera, dan kitapun akan segera berpisah.'_

_._

_._

_._

Tak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan.

Rivaille diam, Eren diam. Keduanya memikirkan banyak hal, dan mereka sebenarnya banyak berbicara—namun, bicara mereka hanya disimpan di dalam hati saja.

Tak yang yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan singkat, bahkan untuk sekedar berdehem saja rasanya sulit. Beruntung perjalanan menuju rumah Rivaille tidak begitu lama—rumahnya berjarak dekat dengan sekolah.

—Dan Eren disambut dengan pemandangan rumah yang kelewat megah ketika Rivaille berkata, "Kita sudah sampai."

...Rumah yang **SANGAT **megah.

"—APA?! Ini rumahmu? Ini sih lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai _mansion_!"

"Yaah—terserahmu saja mau menyebutnya apa. Kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Eh—Iya!"

Tak perlu repot membuka gerbang—ketika penjaga gerbang melihat kedatangan Rivaille, dengan segera pagar tinggi itu terbuka lebar; mempersilahkan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk.

Dan sekali lagi, Eren disambut oleh pemandangan yang menakjubkan—taman depan yang menghias tempat tinggal Rivaille tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata; terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Rasanya seperti melihat ilustrasi dari dalam buku cerita—begitu terlihat cantik.

"Aku.. tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang tuan besar, Rivaille-senpai.." Eren masih menatap ke sekelilingnya—taman dengan hamparan bunga dan juga rumput yang begitu hijau. "Eh, tapi—kenapa kau harus repot jalan kaki ke sekolah kalau kau begitu kaya raya seperti ini?"

"—Kau bodoh ya, Eren? jarak rumahku dengan sekolah bahkan tak sampai tiga puluh menit, kalau memakai mobil—itu hanya menghamburkan bahan bakar saja." Rivaille mendengus kesal. "Ayo kita masuk—nanti aku akan minta pelayan mengantarkan secangkir coklat panas untuk kita."

Rivaille memberikan gestur yang menyuruh Eren untuk mengikutinya—berjalan menyusuri tangga melingkar layaknya tuan putri di dalam dongeng; namun bedanya, tangga ini akan membawanya langsung ke dalam kamar sang pangeran—bukan ke balkon luas dimana langit berbintang adalah latarnya, dan mereka akan berdansa sampai tengah malam.

...Err, kalau buku ceritanya seperti itu—apa ratingnya akan aman untuk anak-anak? Kenapa dibawanya ke dalam kamar? Mereka mau ngapain di dalam kamar?!

"—Kau menunggu apa, bocah? apa aku perlu menggendongmu seperti tuan putri lalu melemparmu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar?"

Eren tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, "Ah—maaf.."

Eren tak sadar bahwa pintu kamar yang lebar tersebut telah terbuka—dan seperti dugaannya, kamar Rivaille begitu luas dan juga bersih. Tak banyak barang yang terlihat mewah di dalamnya—kamar Rivaille bahkan terlihat sederhana dan tertata rapi; meskipun luas, tak banyak barang tersimpan di kamarnya.

"Perlu aku nyalakan penghangat ruangan? Wajahmu dari tadi merah; memangnya di luar dingin sekali, ya?"

"Eh—merah? Wajahku merah?" Eren merasakan panik di dalam hatinya; kemudian, ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajah. "Euh—tidak usah, disini sudah hangat.."

"Begitu?" Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas—aneh melihat tingkah laku Eren saat ini. "Aneh—menurutku, di luar sudah tidak dingin sama sekali. Aku bahkan memasang _Air Conditioner_ku setiap hari di suhu delapan belas derajat celcius."

—Ya, di luar memang sudah tidak begitu dingin. Lagipula, alasan wajah Eren menjadi merah bukanlah cuaca yang dingin, Rivaille.

"Duduklah dimana kau mau, bocah. Kalau coklat panas dan kuenya sudah jadi, kita akan berpindah ke ruang santai. Untuk sementara kau tertahan disini, selamat."

"—Oh, iya, aku senang tertahan disini." Eren membalas dengan nada sarkastik. "Aku akan membuat diriku sendiri nyaman di atas kasur mahalmu."

"—Kuharap tubuh dan pakaianmu bersih. Aku tak mau kasurku terkena bakterimu yang menjijikan."

Eren tak sanggup menahan tawa—ia sekejap tertawa lepas ketika tubuhnya mendarat di atas kasur empuk berukuran ratu tersebut.

"Rivaille-senpai—ternyata gosip tentang dirimu yang seorang maniak kebersihan itu benar? Oh, biar kutebak, pasti ruangan ini juga kau yang membersihkannya sendiri!"

"—Hah, aku lebih percaya dengan tanganku sendiri untuk soal kebersihan, jadi—ya, aku harus membersihkan kamarku sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun."

"Pfft—baiklah, baiklah." Eren masih tertawa kecil ketika Rivaille ikut duduk di sampingnya, "Lalu? Kau berjanji akan menceritakan macam hal soal dirimu."

"Aah, aku harus mulai dari mana, ya.." Rivaille melemparkan tatapannya ke arah yang tak pasti, "Aku mulai dengan masa kecilku. Aku paling sayang dengan Ibuku, dia yang mengajariku caranya bermain piano. Ia menderita penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan semenjak dulu, dan kondisi badannya lemah. Namun walau begitu—ia selalu sabar menemaniku setiap saat, mengamati pertumbuhanku dari kecil sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku menyayanginya."

Tak bisa menahan senyum kecil untuk terlukis lembut di wajahnya, Eren kembali bertanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"..Aah, Ayahku, ya? Aku juga menyayanginya—tapi ia jarang ada di rumah. Jadi aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya."

Eren mengangguk perlahan, "Begitu, ya..."

"—Lalu? Kau mau tahu soal apa lagi? Hobiku—kau sudah tahu, bukan? Bermain piano. Ulang tahunku sama dengan hari Natal. Aku berencana untuk masuk universitas Sina. Irvin Smith—anak kelas 3-1, dia adalah sepupuku."

"—Universitas Sina?! Wah, kau memang hebat, Rivaille-senpai.."

"Biasa saja. Kalau kau belajar sungguh-sungguh—kau bisa memasuki universitas setinggi apapun dengan mudah." Rivaille menyeringai tipis. "Lalu—apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan soal masa kecil dan keluarga mungkin akan membosankan; lagipula ini semua hanyalah akting agar ia dan Rivaille terlihat 'dekat' di mata Petra. Eren memikirkan pertanyaan yang sedikit berbeda—dan dalam beberapa detik, ia menemukan solusinya.

"...Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Mata sipit Rivaille sedikit membulat karena terkejut; pertanyaan yang Eren lemparkan tidak sesuai dugaannya. Namun ia tetap menjawab, "...Dulu aku pernah menyukai... Petra. Saat masih di Sekolah Dasar. Aku dan dia sudah berteman semenjak umur empat tahun; jadi kami sangat dekat. Tapi rasa sukaku hilang sepenuhnya—ketika kelas satu SMP."

Eren mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya karena Rivaille ternyata sempat menyukai Petra. Ia lebih penasaran kenapa bisa Rivaille tiba-tiba kehilangan perasaannya untuk gadis itu— siapa sih, yang mampu menolak gadis manis yang seperti malaikat bernama Petra Ral itu?

"—Eh, kenapa bisa?"

"...Karena dia ternyata adalah seorang _fujoshi..."_ gumam Rivaille. "—Karena dia tidak menyukaiku, Eren. sampai kapanpun juga, Petra tidak akan menyukaiku."

—Karena Petra lebih tertarik menjodohkan Rivaille dengan lelaki lain dan menjadikan dirinya bahan ide untuk komik homonya yang nista. Dan kau adalah korbannya, Eren.

"Oh, begitu.." Eren menggaruk kepalanya walau tak terasa gatal. "Um—pernah pacaran berapa kali?"

"..Entahlah? Aku sudah lelah menghitung—aku berkali-kali pacaran, namun tidak pernah lama. Selalu berakhir dengan cepat. Aku selalu sulit menemukan wanita yang tepat—wanita yang benar-benar pernah aku sukai hanyalah Petra."

"Oh, begitu. Um.. pernah melakukan hubungan 'lebih jauh' selama pacaran?"

"—Itu menjijikan, bocah. aku tidak mau mengotori tubuhku sendiri dengan wanita yang hanya akan bertahan untuk 3 bulan bersamaku, terima kasih."

"—Pernah memeluk seorang wanita selain Ibumu dan Petra-senpai?"

"Tidak."

"—Pernah menggandeng tangan seseorang selain Ibumu atau seseorang di keluargamu?"

"Tidak."

"—Berapa kali kau pernah berciuman dengan seseorang?"

—Hening.

Baik Eren dan Rivaille seketika terdiam ketika pertanyaan itu selesai dilontarkan—Rivaille memberi jeda sesaat untuk jawabannya, sementara Eren kini sedang mengutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"—Dua kali." Rivaille menjawab.

"..O-oh." Mungkin Rivaille-senpai tidak menghitung ciuman yang ia berikan kepadaku, pikir Eren. "Apa kau mencium orang itu atas keinginanmu sendiri?"

"..Iya."

"Apakah orang yang kau cium dua kali itu orang yang sama?"  
>"—Iya."<p>

"...Siapa ciuman pertamamu, Rivaille-senpai?"

"—Kau, Eren Jaeger."

—_**Deg!**_

Dunia dan waktunya kembali berhenti bergerak. Hanya ada dirinya, Rivaille, dan juga debar jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

.

.

.

"—KAU MAU BERHENTI MEMBUAT KOMIK _BL?!"_

Suara lantang Hanji sukses membuat telinga Petra berdengung saat ini—gadis mungil dengan surai emas tersebut memberikan gestur dengan telunjuknya untuk meminta Hanji mengecilkan suaranya; dan Hanji hanya tertawa kecil seraya meminta maaf.

"—kau sedang ada masalah apa, Petra? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai kau mau berhenti membuat komik.."

"Tidak, aku hanya... ingin menepati janjiku. Karena aku gagal." Petra tertawa hampa, "Tidak usah khawatir, meskipun bukan komik _BL_—aku akan tetap membuat komik. Aku juga bisa membuat komik romantis untuk perempuan!"

"Tapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau sukai, bukan?" Hanji menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap temannya khawatir, "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Petra.."

"..Janji adalah Janji. Lagipula.. aku tak ingin menyakiti Eren lebih jauh lagi."

"...Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"—Aku akan menerima perasaan Eren. Aku akan.."

Petra menatap sesaat ke arah buku sketsanya—ia menelan ludah dan menahan diri untuk diri meneteskan air mata.

"—Aku akan pacaran dengan Eren."

.

.

.

—Ciuman pertamanya adalah Eren.

Rivaille tak pernah melupakannya—bagaimana perasaan berdebar dan rasanya ketika bibirmu bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang lainnya—dimana ia begitu menginginkan rasa manis dan sensasi aneh tersebut ketika pertama kali sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ia bahkan sudah berani melakukan ciuman yang tak bisa dibilang sebagai 'kecupan lembut' lagi ketika pertama kali melakukannya—ia memaksa Eren untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

Dan hal itu membuat Eren yang kini ada di hadapannya terdiam—dengan wajah yang tanpa disadari sudah merah padam, dan juga mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"—Kali ini, giliranku yang bertanya kepadamu, Eren. aku juga harus mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih jauh.. bukan?"

—Tak ada jawaban berarti 'iya', itu yang ada di dalam kamus Rivaille. Eren masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang merona—hanya saja kali ini, ia menundukkan wajahnya, enggan bertatapan mata dengan Rivaille.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Eren." Rivaille perlahan mengulurkan tangannya—mendekat dengan wajah lelaki yang masih tertunduk saat ini. "Apa perasaanmu kepada Petra dan juga perasaanmu kepadaku itu sama?"

—_**Tak ada jawaban.**_

"Apa kau benar-benar mendekatiku hanya karena perintah Petra?"

_**...Masih tak ada jawaban.**_

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan dirimu dan Petra dalam hubungan yang romantis? membayangkan di masa depan, dia akan menjadi wanita yang selalu menyambutmu ketika kau pulang ke rumah?"

_**Eren masih enggan untuk menjawab.**_

"—Apa kau benar-benar ingin, kembali seperti semula dan... kita akan menjauh layaknya orang yang tak saling mengenal?"

—_**Tak butuh jawaban dan tak mau menjawab dengan kata-kata.**_

Eren dengan cepat memeluk tubuh di hadapannya dengan erat—tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa kehendaknya; saat ini, ia hanya ingin mendekap tubuh kekar yang duduk di sampingnya.

—Dan Rivaille perlahan merasakan kain seragam yang menutupi pundaknya menjadi basah.

Entah apa yang membuat Eren menangis—air mata tiba-tiba mengalir turun begitu saja. Entah apa yang membuat Eren merasa sedih—tiba-tiba, saat ini terasa menjadi sangat penting bagi dirinya.

—Entah apa yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit,

Karena tiba-tiba saja, kehadiran Rivaille terasa begitu besar untuknya saat ini.

"Kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku, Eren.." Rivaille membawa tangannya untuk membelai kepala Eren dengan lembut, "..Apa tangisan ini jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku?"

"—Tidak mau.."

"...Hmm?"

"Aku tidak mau.. tidak mau mengerti ataupun tahu akan perasaanku sendiri," sebuah isak tangis memberikan jeda untuk kalimatnya. "—Seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tidak mengerti dan selalu kebingungan, dan kau yang tak pernah memberikan jawaban. Asal kau ada disini—tidak apa-apa.."

Oh—Rivaille sungguh berharap bahwa jawaban yang diberikan Eren saat ini adalah jawaban sesungguhnya.

"Kau tak akan menyesal, Eren?" Belaian lembut tersebut kini turun—tangannya kini berada di pundak sang lelaki yang masih menangis, "Kau tak akan menyesal?"

_**Satu jawaban ini akan menentukan.**_

"—Entahlah. Aku tidak mau tahu soal itu.."

—Dan Rivaille sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Kedua tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pundak Eren kini mendorong tubuh sang bocah dengan kuat; beruntung kasur empuk menjadi tempat dimana ia mendarat. Eren tak sadar bahwa matanya kini sudah tak meneteskan lagi air mata—karena rasa terkejut telah membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Rivaille yang kini berada di atasnya menahan tubuh Eren untuk pergi—tidak mau membiarkannya pergi, tepatnya. Dan Eren sekali lagi harus bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini—sungguh _deja-vu _sekali.

Tak usah ditunggu untuk datang—debaran jantung yang semakin tak karuan itu sudah dirasakan kembali oleh Eren. Dan Rivaille pun perlahan membuat jarak di anatara wajah mereka semakin kecil—ini adalah sesuatu yang akan terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Bibir mereka saling bertaut—bertemu dalam ciuman yang lembut permulaannya.

'_Perasaan ini.. lagi..' _Eren perlahan menutup kedua matanya; lenguhan kecil menjadi tanda bahwa ia tak membenci kecupan tersebut—hanya saja, ada perasaan aneh di dadanya ketika Rivaille menciumnya.

Rivaille mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dan membiarkan Eren mengambil nafas—jarak mereka masih sangat dekat; dan manik perak tersebut menatap kepada _Emerald_ terang di hadapannya.

"Kalau aku melakukannya sekarang—apa kau tak akan menolak, Eren?"

"..Eh..?" Eren masih mengatur nafasnya, "Melakukan.. apa..?"

"Aku rasa kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Hanya saja—kau menolak untuk mengerti." Rivaille membawa satu tangannya untuk menyentuh dada bidang Eren; jemarinya mencari jalan ke arah kancing baju yang masih terkait rapi. "Anggap saja ini yang terakhir, Eren. Biarkan.. biarkan aku melakukan ini—sebelum kita kembali bersikap seperti orang yang tak mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kh—t-tapi.."

"Apa kau tidak mau? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" —Rivaille membuka kancing pertama dengan jemarinya.

"Bukan.. bukan benci—"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertahan?" —Rivaille membuka kancing kedua dan ketiga..

"Aku tidak.. aku tidak tahu.. aku hanya merasa, ini semua salah." —Kancing keempat sudah terbuka. "Kau bukanlah tujuanku, senpai... yang benar-benar aku sukai—"

—Semua kancing seragamnya sudah terbuka; Rivaille bersiap dengan resleting celana Eren yang masih tertutup. Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan, bersiap untuk membuka penutup dari apa yang menjadi kesucian Eren selama ini—

"—Yang benar-benar aku sukai.. adalah Petra-senpai.."

—Dan tangannya terhenti.

'—_**Yang benar-benar aku sukai.. adalah Petra-senpai..'**_

Di saat itu; Rivaille akhirnya menemukan sebuah jawaban,

..Sampai kapanpun juga; sosok Petra tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Setidaknya, di mata Eren Jaeger, Petra adalah pemenangnya.

Dan semua isi benaknya tertutup—menjadi gelap saat itu juga.

.

.

.

_Ramuan cinta yang tak sesuai takaran; dan juga tongkat sihir yang salah mengeluarkan mantra._

_Ini adalah awal dari racun mematikan yang menjauhkan mereka berdua_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N Corner:**_

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Halo

Saya adalah author yang sepiknya mau update cepet tau-taunya lelet bagaikan siput kena encok

Dan sekarang udah jam 12 malem oh oke—

Jadi saya ga bisa banyak bicara karena mata udah bener-bener minta istirahat...

Intinya—terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah bersedia membaca, memberikan Review, dan juga menaruh fanfic ini di dalam list favorite! ; w ;

Author bahagia... semoga fanfic ini tidak dilupakan walaupun updatenya begitu lelet *sobs*

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini!

_**Author yang saat ini sungguh menyesal karena ga bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada reviewer seperti chapter-chapter lalu,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
